La musa
by jacque-kari
Summary: Todo artista tiene una, o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Yamato nunca estuvo de acuerdo hasta que empezó a escribirle una canción a la chica que aparecía en sus sueños. Takeru, en cambio, sabía exactamente quién era la dueña de su inspiración. ¿Pero cómo iban ambos a sospechar que le escribían a la misma persona? [Reto para LeCielVAN en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation,no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Fic _**Yakaru**_ , nombre que LeCielVAN y yo le dimos al triángulo amoroso entre **YamatoxHikarixTakeru** , aunque para ser honestas, ella más que yo que solo estuve de acuerdo. El mérito es casi todo suyo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

" _Una leyenda japonesa dice que cuando no puedes dormir en la noche es porque estás despierto en el sueño de alguien más"_

Podía escuchar el mar, fuerte y embravecido, chocando contra la orilla como si estuviera muy cerca. Un arrullo que aun estando despierto lo hubiera hecho sentir adormilado de no ser por el fuerte olor a sal colándose en su nariz y parte de su garganta. Una sensación no muy agradable que a la vez se sentía demasiado intensa para ser real, demasiado vívida.

Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad y los rayos del sol, radiantes como nunca, lo encandilaron por un instante, emborronándole la visión de un cielo azulado de mediados de verano. Justo aquella época en la que el calor resultaba siempre demasiado sofocante para su gusto, a pesar de que el aire marino hacía que no lo fuera tanto.

Se incorporó y solo al estar de pie descubrió que iba descalzo al hundirse ligeramente en la arena y sentir su tacto áspero directo sobre las plantas y entre los dedos. ¿Cómo era que había olvidado sus zapatos? Él no era, ni por asomo, tan descuidado.

Miró a su alrededor y decidió dirigirse hacia donde sabía se encontraba el mar, tanto por el sonido como por las veces que ya había estado allí antes. Conforme se acercaba una suave neblina fue cubriéndolo todo, pero cuando al fin pudo distinguir el oleaje a lo lejos, vio también la tenue figura de una muchacha que bailaba justo en la zona culmine hasta donde el agua llegaba, lamiéndolo los tobillos por unos instantes antes de retirarse hacia el interior.

La observó con atención. Llevaba un vestido vaporoso que se agitaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, los que unidos componían una danza que consistía básicamente en una serie de saltos y giros sin ton ni son. No había música ni tampoco parecía estar siguiendo un ritmo en especial.

Una sensación de añoranza que ya le era conocida se alojó en su pecho y hasta un poco más arriba, cerrándole la garganta. No podía evitar sentirse mal al estar mirándola a hurtadillas, pero tampoco podía quitar los ojos de ella. Quería acercarse, lo había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel lugar, una suave sombra apenas delineada contra el horizonte cuyos rasgos no develaban su identidad a pesar de que tenía la seguridad de que la conocía. ¿De dónde? Imposible saberlo. Solo se trataba de una certeza que lo embargaba cada vez que aparecía en su campo visual. Una certeza tan inquebrantable como incomprensible.

Pero siempre que intentaba alcanzarla, ella se alejaba. No solo ella, sino todo el paisaje, como si el mar se recogiera llevándosela consigo. Cada vez, sin excepción, la veía irse más y más lejos hasta que desaparecía por completo.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, al dar un par de pasos más en su dirección, todo siguió intacto y en su lugar.

Siguió moviéndose con cautela, temiendo que cualquier paso en falso pudiera hacerla desaparecer como una ilusión o un holograma, pero aquello no ocurrió, y como consecuencia su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido producto de la anticipación.

Cuando logró reducir la distancia más o menos a un metro, se detuvo. Ella seguía bailando, muy en su mundo que de alguna manera le parecía demasiado lejano. Sintió, no por primera vez, que no importaba cuánto caminara, nunca la alcanzaría del todo.

Quiso llamarla, pero antes de que entreabriera los labios, algo nuevo ocurrió. La chica dejó de moverse, y suavemente, como si alguien la llamara desde lejos o de algún modo se hubiera adelantado al llamado del chico que la observaba, se giró a mirarlo y sonrió.

Sin embargo, todo lo que él pudo ver fueron sus ojos de un brillante carmesí que lograron remover algo en su interior, aunque no supo qué.

Lo último que vio antes de que el sol lo cegara por completo, fueron esos ojos, perfectamente distinguibles sobre el astro, como si estuvieran cincelados en luz.

Acto seguido, despertó de golpe.

Había alguien llamándolo, alguien en su habitación, y luz, mucha luz que le daba de lleno en la cara.

¿Sería que todavía estaba dormido? Quizá se hallaba atrapado en esa transición entre lo uno y lo otro.

—Yamato…

De repente la luz dejó de ser tan fuerte, así que apartó el brazo que se había llevado a la cara por instinto y comenzó a pestañear hasta que logró enfocar la vista, encontrándose con Takeru que lo miraba desde el final de la cama con una sonrisa burlona. Estaba parado en un punto estratégico para bloquear con su propio cuerpo los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana cuyas cortinas, asumió, él mismo acababa de abrir.

—Buenos días, hermano —lo saludó con descaro.

Yamato, por su parte, se permitió unos segundos más de silencio para terminar de orientarse antes de hablar.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

Si bien nunca había sido lo que se dice dormilón u holgazán, no le agradaba que lo despertaran ni tampoco que invadieran su privacidad, ni siquiera aunque el invasor fuera su hermano.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de su pregunta. Al fin y al cabo él mismo le dio una copia de las llaves a Takeru. Consideró por un segundo el quitárselas.

—De hecho… —contestó el menor, todavía con esa sonrisa burlona adherida a los labios cual calcomanía—. Papá me dejó entrar porque me olvidé las llaves. Lo encontré justo cuando iba de salida al trabajo.

La siguiente pregunta de rigor salió de los labios de Yamato.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete y media.

Un almohadón voló directamente hacia la cabeza de Takeru, quien lo evitó con bastante gracia, haciendo que su hermano soltara una maldición que lo hizo reír.

—Vamos, es un día hermoso, ya deberías estar despierto —argumentó—. Te hice un favor.

Yamato lo miró con una ceja enarcada y se refregó el rostro, intentando deshacerse de los últimos rastros de sueño.

—Sabes que odio los días de verano, son demasiado calurosos. Voy a pasarlo por alto solo para oír el motivo que te trae por aquí, estoy seguro de que si quieres seguir viviendo será bueno.

—Oh, créeme. Lo es. ¿Pero no deberías ducharte primero? Podemos desayunar juntos, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

—Con eso querrás decir que yo te prepare el desayuno, ¿no? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me conoces bien.

El mayor se arrastró fuera de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño sin dejar de ver con cierto rencor a su hermano, pero luego de que acabara de perderse de vista al cruzar la puerta, volvió a asomarse por ésta para rumiar una advertencia.

—Más te vale no hurguetear entre mis cosas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —replicó Takeru alzando ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

Yamato volvió a entrar al baño, cerrando con un portazo que retumbó por todo el pequeño departamento.

Salió quince minutos más tarde con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y terminando de secarse el cabello con otra.

—Oye, te tardaste. Creí que te estabas echando gel o alguna crema. Las estrellas de rock son un poco pretenciosas, ¿eh?

A Yamato no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el menor había dado un pequeño salto al oírlo entrar en el cuarto ni menos que le ocultaba algo detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó con una seriedad tal que hubiera espantado a cualquier otro que no lo conociera lo suficiente.

—Nada, nada…

—¿Me obligarás a quitártelo?

—Recuerda que ya no tienes tanta ventaja como antes.

—Takeru.

—Vale —bufó—. Encontré esto en tu papelera.

Cuando le enseñó un papel arrugado que evidentemente él mismo se había encargado de alisar, Yamato sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

—¿Ahora hurgas en mi basura? Acabas de evolucionar de hermano chismoso a paparazzi —le soltó entre dientes, adelantándose para arrebatarle el papel de las manos, solo que Takeru fue más rápido en ocultarlo nuevamente tras su espalda para dejarlo fuera de su alcance—. Dámelo —ordenó con aquel tono demandante que tal vez antaño hubiera dado resultado.

—Relájate, tampoco es para tanto. Solo creí que estabas trabajando en una nueva canción y sé lo exigente que eres, así que pretendía darte mi opinión antes de que decidieras deshacerte de ella.

Yamato bufó.

—Por si no lo notaste, ya lo había hecho. Estaba en la papelera por algo, ¿no?

La sonrisa socarrona del menor fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Anda, dilo de una vez.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que te mueres de ganas por decir.

El silencio se prolongó otros diez segundos entre los dos antes de que Takeru soltara finalmente esas palabras que ya estaban listas para emerger de su garganta.

—Es una canción de amor.

Su tono de voz no fue burlón como el de su expresión, que poco a poco transmutó a una seria.

—No, no lo es —replicó Yamato automáticamente en modo arisco.

—Pensé que no escribías canciones de amor. Nunca antes lo habías hecho, no de forma tan… —se detuvo un segundo en búsqueda de la palabra más adecuada para describirlo—, honesta. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Por primera vez desde que irrumpió en su cuarto, Yamato pensó que su hermano hablaba en serio. Su rostro solo reflejaba sorpresa y curiosidad, no burla ni intenciones ocultas, pero aquello, contra todo pronóstico, resultaba mucho peor.

—Nada —soltó entre dientes—. Absolutamente nada. Tienes razón, no escribo canciones de amor.

—Pero ésta sí lo es. Quiero decir, la forma en que hablas de esa chica, es obvio que está escrita para alguien.

—No lo está, y regrésamela de una vez.

El menor siguió mirándolo como si intentara leerlo, cosa que de antemano sabía que sería inútil. Nunca había podido hacerlo, ¿por qué iba cambiar eso ahora? Cuando Yamato se cerraba así, no existía nadie que pudiera traspasar ese muro.

—Takeru… —dijo a modo de advertencia.

—Está bien —se rindió, y sintió la extraña sensación de que algo acabara de soltarse en la habitación, como un hilo tirante que finalmente cede y cae al suelo, probablemente porque no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiente; aquello solo significaba que esa canción significaba más de lo que intuía—. Supongo que no me incumbe —añadió extendiendo una mano con el papel nuevamente hecho una bolita en la palma.

Yamato no tardó en arrebatárselo y echárselo al bolsillo mascullando un "gracias" que poco tenía de agradecimiento. Solo respondía a una formalidad, un vacío convencionalismo social.

—Vale, te dejaré solo para que te cambies —dijo caminando hacia la salida antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

Yamato permaneció tenso en su lugar, solo permitiéndose suspirar con algo de alivio en cuanto el reconfortante sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se dejó oír. No era tonto, sabía que aquello no era un tregua, sino una forma que tenía su hermano de pretender que lo dejaría en paz cuando nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. Por supuesto que no lo dejaría estar.

Se sentó sobre la cama y decidió leer una vez más el puñado de palabras que la noche anterior había arrojado sobre el papel sin detenerse a pensar. Un arrebato incomprensible tras el cual decidió arrancar la hoja y tirarla al papelero que descansaba a los pies del escritorio sin siquiera molestarse en darle una segunda lectura.

Ahora, con la mente un poco más clara y definitivamente en sus cabales, tuvo que aceptar que Takeru tenía parte de razón. La letra de la canción poseía un ineludible toque romántico a pesar de que nunca fue su intención insinuar tal cosa. Solo lo había hecho para calmar su mente y olvidar por unos instantes aquellos sueños que llevaban casi un mes perturbándolo, sin embargo, le quedó bastante claro que su intento fui inútil al rememorar brevemente los ojos carmesíes con los que alcanzó a soñar antes de que su hermano lo despertara hace poco más de media hora atrás.

Con un leve bufido, volvió a arrugar el papel entre las manos y quiso arrojarlo una vez más a la basura, pero en cuanto se puso de pie se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Se quedó unos segundos más ahí, de pie junto a la cama, observando impotente cómo su brazo permanecía quieto como si se revelara en su contra, y finalmente terminó por abrir el primer cajón de su cómoda y arrojarlo en su interior junto a su bloc de canciones.

-.-

—Para variar te has lucido, hermano. Esto está genial —sonrió Takeru desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Yamato tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Que halagaran sus dotes culinarios no era nada nuevo, por lo que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios y la verdad era que no sabía responder de mejor forma a los halagos, algo que probablemente nunca reconocería.

—Bueno, ¿me dirás que te trae por aquí de una buena vez?

—No sabía que fueras tan curioso.

—Si solo querías venir a comerte mi comida no tenías que inventar una excusa —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa; su humor era bastante negro y contrarrestaba con el de Takeru, tanto más inocente, pero a pesar de ello el menor era de las pocas personas que lograban ganarle o dejarlo sin palabras, toda una proeza de la que le gustaba alardear.

—Oye, tengo mi propia comida en casa.

—Pero no a un cocinero como yo —replicó concienzudamente alzando una ceja.

—Vale, tú ganas. Pero no solo he venido por tu comida.

—Ajá…

Yamato levantó la cabeza cuando, tras un silencio razonable, no escuchó ninguna respuesta de su hermano.

—¿Y bien? Esta es la parte en la que me dices por qué viniste.

Takeru carraspeó ligeramente como si acabara de atorarse con algo a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba comiendo.

—Bueno, yo vine porque… necesito pedirte un favor.

—¿Es dinero?

—No.

—¿Consejos sobre chicas?

—No —volvió a replicar, esta vez, empero, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

El mayor siguió masticando con parsimonia sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Escúpelo.

—Quería saber si me puedes enseñar a tocar guitarra.

Un silencio aplastante cayó sobre ambos, o al menos así le pareció a Takeru que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada de su plato.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la risa de Yamato.

—¿Eso era lo que te costaba tanto decir? Claro que te enseñaré, ¿por qué…? Un momento, ¿para qué quieres aprender a tocar guitarra? Me refiero a… ¿por qué ahora? No es como que no hubieras tenido oportunidad de pedírmelo antes, sabes que hubiera dicho que sí, así que tampoco hay razón para que estés tan nervioso a menos que me estés escondiendo algo.

« _Touché_ », pensó Takeru, comprobando que para su hermano era tan fácil leerlo como para él imposible hacerlo.

—N-no es por nada en especial. Solo pensé que sería divertido.

—¿Justo ahora? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije que no es nada —replicó agitando ambas manos frente a su rostro con ímpetu para enseguida bajarlas e intentar relajarse un poco—. Bueno, qué va… supongo que puedo decírtelo.

Yamato asintió, sin saber qué más decir. Ver a Takeru que de por si era bromista y se tomaba casi todo a la ligera, tan nervioso por algo, parecía algo contrario a su propia naturaleza y no se le ocurría un buen motivo.

—Quiero escribirle una canción a alguien.

— _Ohhh._

—¿Solo un "ohhh"? Esperaba que te metieras más conmigo después de lo que te molesté con la canción.

Takeru vio con toda claridad que Yamato se tensaba de inmediato en su lugar ante sus palabras, aun cuando su intención al decirlas había sido todo menos molestarlo o intentar sonsacarle algo. Aquello contribuyó a corroborar su teoría inicial: esa canción era más que una canción de amor, el tema no podía ser tan simple si su hermano, acostumbrado a controlar sus emociones como estaba, no podía evitar reaccionar así.

—Supongo que con esto queda claro por qué tu eres el menor y yo el mayor —replicó eludiendo astutamente el asunto de la canción—. Asumo que tu rol es molestarme y el mío intentar ayudarte, cosa que no me pones muy fácil porque desde que cumpliste once años que no recurrías a mí por algo…

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora, ¿no? —preguntó alzándose de hombros.

—Lo sé, solo estoy sorprendido.

—Pensé que si iba pedir ayuda debía pedírselo al mejor, y ese eres tú. Tengo la suerte de que seas mi hermano.

—Tú, por tu parte, perfeccionas día a día el arte de adular a las personas.

Takeru rodó los ojos.

—No es mi culpa que no te creas mis cumplidos.

—Como sea, ¿puedo saber para quién es?

—Claro, luego de que tú me digas quién es esa chica misteriosa de tu canción.

—Que pesado eres, ya te dije que no es nadie.

—Oh, pero no negaste que fuera una canción de amor.

—Eso fue porque tú no dijiste… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era una pelea perdida, Takeru no le daría tregua—. Da igual, solo grábate en la cabeza que no hay ninguna chica misteriosa ni nada, lees demasiadas novelas.

—Pero no tiene sentido. No escribes una canción de amor para un fantasma… bueno, a menos que sea un fantasma, una novia muerta o algo así, que no es el caso.

—Disculpa… ¿qué? —preguntó sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de decir.

—Decía que has tenido varias novias, algunas serias y otras no, pero ninguna que se haya muerto que yo sepa.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Vamos, tiene que haber alguien. ¿Quién es tu musa?

—¿Mi musa?

—A lo mejor no escribiste la canción para alguien, pero sí te inspiraste en alguien, eso seguro. Nadie puede escribir algo como lo que tú escribiste de la nada.

Yamato tragó espeso y le mantuvo la mirada a su hermano hasta que no pudo seguir soportándolo. Acto seguido, golpeó ligeramente la mesa con ambas manos y se puso de pie, dando por zanjado el tema.

—Suficiente. Si quieres aprender a tocar guitarra tenemos que ponernos a trabajar. ¿Vienes?

Takeru suspiró, decidiendo rendirse por el momento.

-.-

Una hora. Llevaban toda una hora inmersos en ello y la guitarra seguía sonando como un gato herido cada vez que Takeru la tocaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué era peor: que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera podido tocar ni siquiera una nota bien o lo mucho que le dolían los dedos de tanto intentar ponerlos en la posición correcta. Yamato seguía diciendo que presionaba demasiado fuerte, que tenía que dejar que las notas fluyeran con suavidad, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado tenso tratando de hacer las cosas bien.

—Es inútil —dijo el menor, arrojando el instrumento a un costado del sillón en el que estaba—. No sirvo para esto.

—Vamos, ¿desde cuándo te rindes tan fácilmente?

—Tienes razón. Normalmente no lo haría, pero es bastante obvio que el talento musical está mal repartido en esta familia. O yo llegué tarde o tú robaste el mío cuando yo no estaba mirando. Quizá me distraje con una mariposa o algo, sabes que me distraigo con facilidad.

Yamato esbozó una sonrisa ladeada de las suyas.

—Nadie le robó nada a nadie. Tú escribes historias, yo compongo. Cada cual tiene su talento.

—Pero no es justo, porque tú no solo tocas la armónica, la guitarra y el bajo, lo que ya es impresionante, sino que también escribes.

—Canciones, no historias. No es lo mismo, Takeru.

—¿No lo es?

—Claro que no —le aseguró, tomando la guitarra para poder sentarse a su lado dejando el instrumento sobre su regazo—. Tú te preocupas por todo. Por los personajes, por el ambiente, por las emociones, lo mío es más sencillo…

—Si lo fuera cualquiera podría escribir canciones tan buenas como las tuyas y todos seríamos estrellas de rock.

Yamato torció el gesto, comenzando a sentirse un poco frustrado por el aura negativa en la que parecía haberse encerrado el otro. Irónicamente, era la primera vez que sentía que le decía un cumplido en serio, pero también la primera vez que lo veía tan deprimido por algo que, a su juicio, no era tan terrible o no debía serlo tanto.

—Tú escribes bien… —dijo con cautela.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca me has leído.

—No porque no haya querido —replicó, airado.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tú también eres quisquilloso con tus canciones?

—Sí, supongo que lo soy —admitió rascándose la oreja—. Pero lo que intento decir es que no tienes que ser bueno en las mismas cosas que yo, como yo tampoco tengo que ser bueno en lo que tú haces. Es más, creo que nunca podría escribir una historia…

—Creo que no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Hablo de que tal vez la guitarra no sea lo tuyo, ¿pero sabes cuántos instrumentos existen? Demasiados. Muchos más de lo que las personas promedio conocen. Tú probablemente no lo sepas porque no es tu medio, pero se dice que hay un instrumento para cada persona.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que busque otro instrumento?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? En realidad, toma más tiempo aprender a tocar guitarra, no es tan fácil ni rápido como tal vez esperabas, pero si no te sientes a gusto, puede que haya uno que te guste más.

Takeru se levantó de golpe, provocando que Yamato lo mirara con curiosidad.

—¡Esa es una genial idea!

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. Buscaré un instrumento por mi cuenta. Gracias, hermano.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda para variar —contestó con una sonrisa cálida de esas que escasamente se permitía esbozar y solo para quienes lograban, de una u otra manera, acercarse un poco a su corazón.

—Será mejor que me vaya ahora.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te quedas a almorzar?

—Todavía es temprano y tengo cosas que hacer.

—Está bien, supongo que sería demasiado abuso de tu parte.

—Oh, vamos. Admite que te encanta tenerme aquí. Te recuerda a los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad?

Un clima de nostalgia cayó sobre ambos ante esas palabras y Takeru no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, sabiendo de sobra que el pasado al que aludía había sido más complejo para su hermano que para él, que no recordaba mucho de esa época.

—Lo…

—No lo digas. No has dicho nada por lo que debas disculparte.

El menor asintió, sintiendo mientras lo hacía que parecía un niño que acababa de ser regañado. Aquello lo hizo recuperar el buen humor.

—Entonces me voy.

-.-

 _A lo mejor no escribiste la canción para alguien, pero sí te inspiraste en alguien, eso seguro. Nadie puede escribir algo como lo que tú escribiste de la nada._

Desde que Takeru abandonó el departamento, las palabras que él mismo hubo pronunciado durante el desayuno comenzaron a acosar a Yamato colándose en su cabeza sin permiso alguno.

Y luego estaba su pregunta, directa y al hueso:

 _¿Quién es tu musa?_

¿Una musa? Él nunca había tenido ninguna. Bueno, puede que alguna de sus viejas canciones hubiera estado inspirada de manera inconsciente en Sora cuando fue su novia o también en alguna de sus vivencias, era casi imposible evitar que algunos detalles de su vida se colaran en las letras, pero de ahí a afirmar que tuviera una musa la cosa cambiaba de color.

Sabía perfectamente que la canción que encontró Takeru estaba inspirada en la chica de su sueño, ¿pero era suficiente para catalogarla de musa?

¿Acaso existía más allá de sus sueños? ¿Podía ser real? Porque que en el sueño tuviera la sensación de que la conocía no significaba que de verdad fuera así. Es más, incluso había llegado a pensar que solo era un engaño de su propia mente porque si la conocía tanto como le parecía mientras la observaba, ¿no debería haberla reconocido ya a esas alturas? Haberle puesto un rostro, al menos.

Entonces recordó sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo habían acosado desde que despertó como si lo siguiera mirando aun despierto. Como si su mirada fuera lo suficientemente intensa para traspasar el mundo de lo onírico.

No tenía ningún sentido. Solo era un sueño y los sueños no tenían que por qué ser un reflejo de la realidad. Algunos admitían explicaciones pero en su mayoría estaban influenciados por acontecimientos del día a día o incluso cosas tan insustanciales como una película que te impacta demasiado. Eso era lo que siempre había escuchado y tal vez hubiera creído en sus propias palabras, decidiendo olvidarse del asunto, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Un detalle que lo cambiaba todo: Llevaba casi un mes teniendo el mismo sueño.

La primera vez se despertó un poco extrañado, a lo sumo contrariado, pero nada más. ¿Qué importancia tenía un sueño?

A la semana comenzó a hacérsele un poco inquietante.

¿Y ahora? Ahora ya no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

Decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto. Solo se le ocurría una persona a la que podía acudir, así que sin pensarlo demasiado tomó el celular de su mesa de noche y escribió un rápido mensaje:

«¿Podemos vernos? Sé que es repentino, pero necesito hablarte de algo, es importante»

La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

-.-

Se juntaron en una pequeña cafetería cercana a la universidad de Tokyo. Jou tenía clases después, así que le venía bien, y Yamato no iba ponerse complicado. Al fin y al cabo, suficiente hacía su amigo con aceptar reunirse con él tan intempestivamente.

—Gracias por aceptar reunirte conmigo. Sé que estás ocupado con los exámenes.

—Sí, pero debo distraerme de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Además, tu mensaje decía que era importante, y no eres de los que juega con el tiempo de los demás, así que pensé que debía serlo. Honestamente estoy algo curioso —reconoció un poco avergonzado.

El rubio sonrió. Solo Jou podía mostrarse apenado por sentir algo tan mundano como la curiosidad.

—Sí, es…importante —comentó incómodo—. Te parecerá extraño, pero he estado teniendo un sueño recurrente y comienza a inquietarme.

—¿Hablas de sueños eróticos? Porque eso es bastante normal y fácil de tratar, ya sabes.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca dije que…

Yamato apartó la mirada a sabiendas de que su rostro debía estar tan rojo como un tomate. En ocasiones como esa de verdad odiaba su ascendencia europea cuyo legado era una piel tan blanca que se tintaba ante el menor estímulo.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—No lo sé, solo até cabos. Te ves muy incómodo y mencionaste algo de sueños, así que…

El rubio lo cortó, asintiendo con un parco movimiento de cabeza. Visto así tenía sentido. Había sido su culpa por ser tan ambiguo con sus términos. Si quería que Jou lo entendiera y pudiera ayudarlo, debía ser más claro aunque costase.

—No es nada de eso. Solo es un sueño extraño en el que estoy en una playa desierta. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero llevo un mes soñando con lo mismo todas las noches y a pesar de que no creo en estas cosas ni soy supersticioso, me preocupa un poco.

Jou enlazó ambas manos frente a su boca y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, dejando su café a un lado. Si a eso le sumaba los anteojos y la expresión seria, Yamato llegó a sentirse como en una verdadera consulta médica.

—Entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es en qué puedo ayudarte. Estoy estudiando medicina, no adivinación o algo así. No sé interpretar sueños.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo…me parece recordar que una vez dijiste que tenías un curso de psicología.

—Ah, es cierto. Está en la malla, tuve que tomarlo por obligación, pero si te soy honesto lo aprobé por los pelos. No es una rama que me guste particularmente.

—Vaya… —susurró Yamato reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, sin poder ocultar su decepción—. Bueno, no importa.

—Espera. Tengo un amigo que se dedica a eso, si quieres puedo preguntarle.

—Te lo agradecería.

—El problema es que necesito detalles.

—¿Qué clase de detalles?

—Deberías describirme tu sueño.

Yamato se tensó. No era que no hubiera pensado en contárselo a Jou, por el contrario, sabía que tendría que hacerlo, pero no era lo mismo asumir que se lo contaría a un extraño. Su amigo pareció darse cuenta de su reticencia, porque le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva antes de hablar.

—Tranquilo. No le daré tu nombre ni datos personales. Será estrictamente confidencial.

El rubio asintió, pensando que podía con eso.

—Es sobre una chica…

—¿Una chica que conoces?

—No, no lo creo, aunque en el sueño siento que sí.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos Yamato se dedicó a contarle todo lo que podía recordar de sus sueños.

La primera vez había sido muy simple, con pocos detalles, pero poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse más complejos, como si fuera una pintura a la que su autor va añadiendo trazos y colores. Cada vez que soñaba se añadía algo nuevo, por ejemplo el clima o el vestido de la chica. Cada vez lograba llegar un poco más lejos, pero nunca acercarse lo suficiente para verle el rostro. Parecía que aquello le estaba vetado, o así lo sentía él que no creía que fuese algo casual.

-.-

Todos acordaron reunirse en casa de Taichi y Hikari el viernes. Yamato no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero Jou le había escrito por correo la tarde anterior remitiéndole la respuesta de su amigo ante su consulta. Decía que podía tratarse de un caso de represión, concepto que pertenecía a la teoría del psicoanálisis.

El mail era larguísimo y contenía una lata explicación sobre la materia. Él solo se quedó con lo básico.

«La **represión** es un concepto central del psicoanálisis que designa el mecanismo o proceso psíquico del cual se sirve un sujeto para rechazar representaciones, ideas, pensamientos, recuerdos o deseos y mantenerlos en el inconsciente. De acuerdo con la teoría de Sigmund Freud, los contenidos rechazados, lejos de ser destruidos u olvidados definitivamente por la represión, al hallarse ligados a la pulsión mantienen su efectividad psíquica desde el inconsciente. Lo reprimido constituye para él el componente central del inconsciente. De allí que dijera: "Lo reprimido se sintomatiza".

Para Freud la represión opera porque la satisfacción directa de la moción pulsional, que en realidad está destinada a causar placer, podría causar displacer por entrar en disonancia con las exigencias provenientes de otras estructuras psíquicas o que llegan directamente desde el medio exterior.

En un sentido estricto, se trata del mecanismo típico de la neurosis histérica, pero en sentido lato es un proceso que ocurre en todos los seres humanos dado que constituye originariamente el proceso clave y fundacional del inconsciente.» [1]

Si fue a la reunión lo hizo únicamente con la esperanza de poder hablarlo con su amigo en persona.

Sabía que Jou no creía mucho en la psicología y él mismo tampoco lo hacía. No le parecía una total farsa como la adivinación, pero dudaba seriamente que una persona, por mucho que leyera y estudiara la psiquis humana, pudiera llegar a comprenderla del todo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas personas podían afirmar que se comprendían del todo a sí mismas? No muchas, o eso suponía. Yamato al menos no lo hacía y, sin embargo, no había podido evitar darle vueltas al asunto. La teoría de la represión se acercaba mucho en algunos puntos a lo que le pasaba, o más bien, lo que creía que le estaba pasando.

De cualquier forma, decidió que no le haría mal distraerse un rato con sus amigos y tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría llevarse a Jou lejos del resto para discutir sus dudas.

Llegó a eso de las ocho a la residencia Yagami y tuvo que aguantar que Taichi lo molestara por llegar tarde, lo que para ser justos era un reclamo legítimo considerando que el rubio solía ser bastante puntual. Nunca llegaba antes, pero tampoco atrasado.

—No seas pesado —replicó dándole un empujón para que finalmente lo dejara pasar.

Le sorprendió ver que efectivamente era el último. Su mejor amigo, que tenía una tendencia tan grande a exagerar como la reina del drama, alias Mimi, no había mentido, ¡qué sorpresa!

—Hola, Yamato. Te estábamos esperando —le sonrió Sora, que en ese momento salía de la cocina con una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

A él no le extrañó que para variar estuviera haciéndose cargo de esas cosas.

—Tenía ensayo con la banda —fue todo lo que dijo a modo de excusa, Sora no necesitó más explicaciones.

Saludó a todos de modo general para luego dirigirse hacia donde se hallaban Takeru y Hikari, que como era usual en ellos, estaban en el sillón más lejano, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón y él en uno de los brazos del mueble, con un brazo apoyado sobre la cabecera y ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante para poder hablarle.

Sonrió con suficiencia. La verdad es que hacían una bonita pareja. Su hermano no había querido revelarle la identidad de la chica a la que planeaba escribirle una canción, pero no era como que hiciera falta exactamente. Yamato sospechó de quién se trataba desde el principio, y viéndolos así no pudo más que corroborar sus sospechas.

Emanaban tal aire de complicidad que incluso por un segundo se cuestionó si interrumpirlos o no, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto, Takeru levantó la cabeza y lo atrapó mirándolos.

Por un momento tuvo el absurdo pensamiento de que su hermano debía tener algo como antenas especiales o un detector personal, pues no se explicaba cómo había percibido su presencia si hasta un segundo atrás se veía tan sumido en su conversación con la castaña.

—Hola, hermano. Ya te habías tardado, ¿será que te estás poniendo divo?

Yamato rodó los ojos. No era el primero que lo molestaba con aquel asunto tan banal. De hecho era el predilecto de Takeru y Taichi para picarlo, decían que mientras más famoso se hacía, más arrogante se volvería y terminaría olvidándose de ellos. Ignoraban convenientemente el hecho de que él ya había alcanzado cierta fama —dentro de Japón pero aun así—, y de todos modos se las ingeniaba para compatibilizar el tiempo con ellos, los ensayos y las clases en la Academia de Música.

—Por supuesto. No podía decidir si honrarlos o no con mi presencia —replicó sarcásticamente—. Solo me atrasé. Estábamos ensayando un tema nuevo, ya sabes cómo es, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Takeru asintió. Sus ojos reflejaban comprensión, porque efectivamente lo entendía. También él perdía la noción del tiempo cuando hacía lo que más lo apasionaba: escribir.

—¿No saludas a Hikari?

—Por supuesto. ¿Ves cómo eres? Haces que olvide mis modales.

—Hola, Yamato-san.

El aludido se giró a mirarla para corresponder el saludo, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Lo que se sucedió a continuación frente a sus ojos se trataba de algo que luego solo conseguiría describir como una de esas escenas de las películas en las que todo transcurre en cámara lenta. Una lentitud desesperante que te hace preguntarte si alguien ha puesto pausa al mundo o qué rayos está pasando, porque no encuentras una sola explicación razonable.

Vio a Hikari alzar la cabeza progresivamente hacia él. Lo vio con tal lentitud que hasta tuvo tiempo de contar el espacio entre sus propias respiraciones antes de que el inevitable encuentro entre sus miradas se produjera. Percibió con una claridad cegadora el preciso instante en el que sus ojos se conectaron como dos planetas que se alinean, y se paralizó, abatido por la poderosa sensación de estar experimentando un déjà vu, aun cuando dentro de su propio estupor fue capaz de distinguir que no se trataba de uno de aquellos extraños episodios sobre los que tanto hablaba la gente. Pequeños momentos de conexión entre tu presente y un presunto universo alternativo en el que crees haber experimentado la misma sensación. No, lo suyo no era eso, porque él recordaba exactamente dónde había visto antes esos ojos carmesíes.

No se trataba de ningún universo paralelo o un lugar incognoscible o inalcanzable.

¿Hikari era la chica que aparecía en sus sueños?

Más que una pregunta, fue una constatación, y el peso de la verdad cayó sobre él tan fuerte que lo dejó allí, en mitad de la sala de los Yagami, estacado cual hombre impactado con un rayo [2].

* * *

 **Referencias**

[1] La información del correo que envía Jou acerca de la represión que es parte de la "Teoría del psicoanálisis" la extraje de Wikipedia.

[2] La última frase de alguna forma está basada a su vez en la frase de Julio Cortázar: "Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio."

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Hace unos días me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi fic número noventa y nueve, y supe de inmediato que el cien debía ser especial. Bueno, este fic es triplemente especial:

Primero porque es sobre mi pareja favorita (Yamakari) y sobre otra que me gusta mucho (Takari), segundo porque no es la primera vez que escribo sobre este triángulo amoroso pero sí la primera que lo hago utilizando el nombre con que Van (LeCielVAN) y yo lo bautizamos, y tercero porque justamente es la respuesta a un reto que ella me hizo hace tiempo.

Van, ya sabes cuánto te aprecio y espero de todo corazón tal vez no cumplir al cien por ciento, pero sí acercarme a lo que querías leer... si es que te acuerdas de lo que pediste (?) cof cof.

Como verás, este es solo el primer capítulo porque el asunto se me alargó más lo esperado. Serán tres capítulos en total. Hace tiempo que no escribía algo tan largo.

A todo el que llegue hasta aquí, ¡gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Para LeCielVAN

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

" _En verdad hay sentimientos que es mejor que se queden en lo platónico; y es mejor recordarlos así, irreales, inacabados, porque eso es lo que los hace perfectos"_

 _-Gabriel García Márquez-_

Después de que descubriera de la forma más inesperada e insólita de todas que aquella sensación que lo perseguía en los sueños de conocer a la chica que danzaba en la orilla de la playa era real, que ella existía en su mundo, y no solo eso sino que además se trataba de Hikari, todo en lo que Yamato pudo pensar fue en huir. ¿Adónde? Ni idea, pero necesitaba salir, tomar aire, inflar sus pulmones hasta que recobrara la cordura y lo sucedido instantes atrás se presentara en sus recuerdos como una alucinación, porque no había modo de que fuera cierto.

Desafortunadamente, para el momento en que atinó a reaccionar y obligó a sus piernas a moverse hacia la salida, ya casi todos, si no todos, se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Nadie comprendía nada, desde luego, pero sabían que algo tenía que haber pasado para que saliera arrancando sin dar ninguna explicación.

Taichi y Sora intercambiaron una mirada. No hacía falta que hablaran ni para comunicarse entre ellos ni para que los demás comprendieran que estaban preguntándose si seguirlo o no. Al final de cuentas no importó, porque en cuanto Jou, para sorpresa de todos, se ofreció a ir tras él, ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio estaba fuera de su alcance y quién sabe adónde iría.

Había quien decía que era realmente complejo entender a Yamato o interpretar sus acciones o palabras, en especial porque era muy cuidadoso con ambas cosas, pero incluso así podía ser predecible en ciertos aspectos.

Mientras caminaba por la calle se dirigió, sin pensarlo ni percatarse del rumbo que tomaban sus pasos hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, a su departamento. Quizá eso de que el hogar siempre es el mejor refugio de todos era una verdad universal de la que pocos podían librarse.

Tras ingresar y descalzarse en la entrada, revisó su celular que no había parado de vibrar como loco desde que abandonó a todo mundo y salió huyendo.

Tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Taichi, solo una de Sora, una de Takeru y varios mensajes.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer si quería tener un poco de paz antes de que todos se abalanzaran sobre él, deseosos por saber qué le ocurría.

«Siento haberme ido así. Surgió algo, pero estoy bien. Los llamo luego»

Envió el mensaje a todos. Aquello los tranquilizaría por el momento, a pesar de que contenía dos mentiras: no estaba bien ni tampoco pensaba llamarlos.

Se sentó en el sofá y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desordenándolo. Si cerraba los ojos, los ojos de su sueño, los que ahora sabía que eran de Hikari, centellaban tras sus párpados con un brillo tenue. No podía olvidarlos, ¿pero qué significaba?

Las palabras del correo de Jou comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza.

Siempre había sido un tipo frío y se consideraba como tal. No le gustaba expresar sus emociones porque suficiente problema tenía con interpretarlas para sí mismo como para más encima tener que dar explicaciones a los demás. ¿Pero de ahí a reprimirlas hasta un punto en el que su propio inconsciente le enseñaba aquello que no quería ver? Aquello parecía demasiado.

Pensar en que podía sentir algo por Hikari y que su mente llevaba tanto tiempo alertándolo, cual semáforo a un peatón distraído que espera en la orilla de la acera mirando en cualquier dirección, menos en la que tiene que mirar, se le hacía irreal.

Se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua que se tomó de un solo trago, sin embargo, su garganta seguía sintiéndose seca como un pedazo de lija.

¿Le gustaba la chica? El asunto era simple. Si alguien se lo preguntaba, debía saber responder, ¿verdad? Pero no lo hacía. A pesar de que el "no" se balanceaba unos instantes en su garganta de una manera que lo hacía pensar ridículamente que si se esforzaba o se inclinaba saldría por la fuerza, la palabra terminó por desvanecerse instantes después. Tampoco era que se sintiera tentado a decir que sí. Es que no la conocía, o sea sí, pero solo por las circunstancias. Nunca habían compartido demasiado. Sus vidas estaban tejidas juntas a causa de las aventuras que vivieron de niños y hasta hace un año atrás, sin embargo, aquello no había hecho que crearan un lazo especial como él con Sora y Taichi, o ella con Takeru.

¿Qué sabía de ella?

Su nombre, obviamente. Que tenía quince años, solo porque tenía la misma edad que Takeru. Que le encantaba la fotografía y, honestamente, era bastante buena de lo poco que había visto. Que le gustaban los gatos. Que era tranquila y en ocasiones incluso taciturna, pues su hermano solía decir que no vivía del todo en este mundo y él a veces pensaba que era verdad al verla sumida en sus pensamientos o ligeramente ausente como un holograma que está allí pero palidece por momentos.

Abatido, se dejó caer nuevamente en el mismo sofá de antes.

Algo le decía que la clave estaba en sus ojos. Por eso decidió hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que llevaba haciendo todo ese tiempo: cerró los suyos y se concentró en ellos, el suave rojo llenando sus pupilas en una pequeña explosión. Fue como destrabar un seguro dentro de su mente. Una vez que lo hizo lo demás resultó fácil, ridículamente fácil. Una serie de recuerdos se desplegaron frente a él como una lluvia de imágenes, imágenes que no era consciente de tener almacenadas en su cabeza.

Hikari mirándolo y sonriéndole. Hikari diciendo su nombre. Hikari con la cámara en sus manos queriendo sacarle una fotografía a él, a alguno de sus amigos o simplemente al paisaje. Hikari felicitándolo después de un concierto. Hikari con Takeru, con Taichi, con los demás, y él siempre al borde del cuadro como un mero espectador. Hikari, solo Hikari.

¿Desde cuándo la había estado observando tanto?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba negándoselo a sí mismo?

Soltó una maldición.

Se preguntó cómo podía tener guardados todos esos momentos en su memoria sin saberlo, pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta porque era lo mismo que había estado haciendo con sus sueños: relegarlos a una parte de su cabeza desde la cual pudiera mantenerlos bajo control para no obsesionarse con el tema. De otro modo no hubiera podido concentrarse en nada, porque las sensaciones que experimentaba dentro de ellos eran tan intensas y evocadoras que en ocasiones lo hacían quedarse tumbado en la cama durante varios minutos tratando de separar lo onírico de lo real hasta que se le hacía tarde y no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse.

Todo eso se sentía mal, terriblemente incorrecto.

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, sin embargo, las preguntas seguían hostigándolo sin clemencia. ¿Le gustaba Hikari? Porque incluso después de haber abierto aquella puerta en su mente, seguía sintiéndose irreal, como si fuera algo que le sucedía a otra persona, no a él.

Porque si alguien le hubiera preguntado alguna vez si creía poder fijarse en ella de esa manera, le hubiera sonado absurdo. Era tan solo una niña cuando la conoció, una niña que dependía para todo de Taichi y que en ocasiones lo irritaba, y a pesar de que hace tiempo había dejado la infancia atrás, ¿cómo podía separar ambas imágenes? Ambas se superponían en sus memorias.

Se estaba engañando a sí mismo, lo peor era que lo sabía. En el último tiempo había estado hablando un poco con ella, como por ejemplo cuando le pidió acompañarlo a un ensayo para hacer un artículo para el periódico de la escuela. Él no dudó ni un segundo en darle la exclusiva, palabra que empleó ella, porque bueno, supuso que si no lo hacía Taichi y Takeru lo lincharían, sin embargo, esa misma tarde cuando la acompañó a casa, se descubrió pensando en lo agradable que se estaba a su lado.

Había pensado que lo llenaría de preguntas y que la tendría todo el tiempo pegada a su oreja disparando el flash de la cámara; nada más lejos de la realidad. En su lugar la chica se levantó solo una o dos veces de la silla en que él la dejó, para tomar algunas fotografías grupales mientras ensayaban y unos primeros planos de cada uno. La entrevista posterior fue breve y concisa, parecía saber que no le gustaba mucho hablar de sí mismo pues se limitó a preguntar sobre todo cosas de la banda: cuándo surgió, por qué el nombre, qué proyectos tenían, y solo una que otra cosa personal como qué significaba la música para cada uno.

Cuando descubrió aquel impertinente pensamiento dentro de su mente, ambos parados afuera del edificio en el que vivían los Yagami, ella le preguntó si tenía calor porque de pronto se había puesto rojo y él barbotó una estúpida excusa para largarse cuanto antes, pero se encontró con un impedimento.

Hikari lo agarró de la manga de la chaqueta para impedir que se fuera y él no pudo evitar quedarse viendo los dedos de la muchacha enroscados en la prenda hasta que lo soltó y se disculpó un tanto avergonzada.

No había sido su intención hacerla sentir así. Solo estaba sorprendido de que encontrara una forma de detenerlo sin tocarlo directamente, pues era probable que eso fuese más incómodo para los dos, pero ella era cauta con sus movimientos y con la forma en que se desenvolvía a su alrededor. Le daba la impresión de que no quería molestar más de lo necesario.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo—. Es que se iba ir y no le ha dado las gracias por lo de hoy.

A continuación se inclinó brevemente y murmuró un tímido agradecimiento.

—No ha sido nada —le aseguró—. Pero creo que estamos un poco más allá de hablarnos tan formalmente, ¿no crees? Puedes tutearme si quieres, Hikari-chan.

—Está bien, Yamato-san.

No sabía que podía recordarse algo con tanta claridad. Conservar un recuerdo casi intacto entre tantos pensamientos e ideas insustanciales que se acumulan día a día, pero lo hacía. Recordaba su voz, su sonrisa y sus ojos. Ella tenía la costumbre de hacer lo que hizo en su sueño, voltearse con parsimonia hacia su interlocutor o levantar poco a poco la cabeza para encontrar las miradas. Supuso que era un gesto inherente, más que algo premeditado por su parte.

De una extraña, muy extraña manera si se lo preguntaran, se sentía aliviado. Saber la verdad era bueno, un peso menos que cargar ahora que acababa de resolver el enigma de la chica que aparecía en sus sueños. El nuevo problema consistía en qué haría con esa información.

Lo mejor de aquello resultó ser que los sueños terminaron. Supuso que ya que el inconsciente había entregado su mensaje, no tenía más que decir y por fin lo dejaría en paz, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco solo sin ellos. No fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo mucho que llegó a acostumbrarse a la compañía que suponían.

Decidido a ignorarlo, se enfrascó más que nunca en los ensayos con su banda y en los estudios. No se permitió tener ni un solo minuto libre, aunque las noches eran las más difíciles, noches que ahora que estaban vacías necesitaba llenar con algo.

En consecuencia se descubrió a sí mismo completando la canción que había descubierto Takeru en la papelera. Siempre había sido así con todo lo relacionado con la música. Los dedos le cosquilleaban por tomar un lápiz y las palabras salían como disparadas de su interior, sin que pasaran por el colador de sus prejuicios o inseguridades. Cuando escribía procuraba ser lo más honesto posible. Su trabajo nunca sería como el de un novelista o cuentista, pero al menos mientras deslizaba el lápiz por el papel en trazos rápidos y en ocasiones erráticos, se sentía otra persona. No era él mismo quien hablaba, era alguien más y se permitía ser ese alguien.

Durante todo ese tiempo procuró evitar lo máximo que pudo las reuniones con sus amigos, reduciendo el contacto con ellos a breves mensajes y llamadas aún más cortas. Todo el que lo conociera sabía de sobra que podía llegar a ser muy borde por teléfono, no porque efectivamente fuera borde, aunque quizá un poco, sino porque ese dichoso aparato le brindaba la ventaja de poder cortar la comunicación en cualquier momento y mantener sus emociones más ocultas de lo normal. Taichi, por ejemplo, se quejaba todo el tiempo de que era como hablar solo y que tenía que sacarle las palabras a tirabuzón.

Sea como sea, la táctica le duró dos semanas, cosa que no lo extrañó pues supo desde el inicio que no le permitirían apartarse tanto y por esa razón, cuando al inicio de la tercera Takeru lo llamó en medio de un ensayo, no estaba sorprendido aunque sí un poco inquieto.

Su hermano no lo había llamado en todo ese tiempo, probablemente para respetar su espacio. Siempre que Yamato elegía irse por su cuenta, evitaba acosarlo o insistir en saber de razones. Después de todo era por temporadas, al final siempre volvía y el menor también sabía, con una certeza un tanto molesta, que él era de las pocas personas en el mundo a quien no podía negarle casi nada.

Yamato pidió a los demás un descanso y observó la pantalla de su teléfono durante varios segundos antes de atreverse a contestar.

—¿Hola?

—¡Oye, estás vivo!

—¿Qué quieres, Takeru? Estoy ensayando y…

—Lo sé, conmigo no hace falta que te inventes una excusa.

—Pero es verdad —replicó ácidamente.

—Verdad o no, me da igual. Te llamo por dos razones. La primera es para saber si estás bien porque no he sabido nada de ti desde ese día en que saliste corriendo del departamento de Taichi y Hikari.

Le pareció que el nombre de la chica se quedaba suspendido en el aire por más tiempo del normal. Desde luego solo eran ideas suyas.

—Lo estoy. ¿Y la segunda?

—Para decirte que estás invitado a comer en casa este fin de semana.

Yamato se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Aquella era la táctica perfecta para acorralarlo de manera sutil y sonsacarle la verdad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. No te preocupes, mamá no estará en casa.

Irónicamente era la primera vez que no le preocupaba el encontrarse con su madre de frente.

—Vale.

—¿Vendrás?

Estuvo tentado de reír. Su hermano era un descarado. Le lanzaba esa pregunta haciéndole creer que tenía una opción. Sabía que si decía que no, insistiría. Después de todo solo respetaba su espacio y su tiempo a solas hasta cierto punto.

—No lo sé, tengo mucho…

—¿Y si te lo pido como un favor especial? Quiero verte porque te extraño, pero también para enseñarte algo en lo que he estado trabajando.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con interés.

—Es una sorpresa.

A Yamato lo único que se le ocurrió fue que tuviera que ver con esa canción que pensaba escribir, y la idea hizo que un peso extra se anidara en su estómago.

—¿A qué hora quieres que esté allá?

—A las diez me parece bien.

—Entonces ya tienes tu cita, T.k.

—Oye, hace tiempo que no me llamabas así —murmuró con una mezcla de nostalgia y desagrado ante la idea de que su hermano volviera a tratarlo como un niño.

—Solo me salió de esa manera, no seas tan exagerado.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces, no me dejes plantado, superestrella.

-.-

El sábado estuvo frente al complejo de departamentos en el que vivía Takeru desde que sus padres se separaron, faltando cinco minutos para las diez. Había salido con tiempo presintiendo que podría experimentar la tentación de regresar a casa y, tal como previó, estando tan cerca del objetivo el deseo de retractarse solo se intensificó.

Inspirando profundamente se decidió a entrar dos minutos más tarde. Tomó el ascensor y una vez en el piso correspondiente el pasillo se le hizo ridículamente pequeño y corto en cuanto llegó frente al departamento de su hermano.

Tocó el timbre y fue Natsuko quien le abrió, dejándolo con la boca abierta, que él había abierto para soltarle alguna broma a Takeru, pero que por el contrario, no tenía ninguna palabra para su madre. Los encuentros imprevistos resultaban siempre los más incómodos entre ellos.

—Yamato —saludó Natsuko con cortesía; iba vestida formal y tenía la cartera al hombro, resultaba evidente que él la había encontrado justo de salida, solo un par de minutos más y los hubiera librado a ambos del mal momento.

—Hola, ¿está Takeru?

—Sí, te está esperando en la sala. La encontrarás un poco más pequeña que antes desde que hizo que le comprara ese teclado [1] —su gesto se contrajo al darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar demás—, pero creo que no debería estar diciéndotelo. Finge que no sabes nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamato asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se apartó para que Natsuko pudiera salir. La mujer ya había alcanzado el final del pasillo cuando de repente se volvió hacia él, que por alguna inexplicable razón seguía en la puerta, casi como si hubiera estado esperando que ella añadiera algo más.

—Fue bueno verte, Yamato —pronunció con cierto titubeo.

—Lo mismo digo… mamá —contestó sin mirarla, aunque eso no le restaba valor a sus palabras, Natsuko sabía que eran honestas porque su hijo mayor no decía nada por mero convencionalismo social.

Cuando Yamato ingresó a la pequeña sala de los Takaishi se encontró con su hermano de frente, que al parecer iba de camino a la salida para saber por qué no entraba.

—¿Te encontraste con mamá?

—Sí.

—Pequeño error de cálculo—se disculpó con un gesto de culpabilidad demasiado ensayado y perfecto como para que fuera real, o eso pensó Yamato—. Es porque llegas temprano.

—Me dijiste a las diez y son las diez —replicó con una sonrisa torva.

Takeru se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sigo esperando que te conviertas en un divo y te dé por llegar tarde.

—No voy a perder mi educación por trabajar en el mundo de la música.

—De acuerdo —contestó girándose hacia una esquina en la que, depositado cuidadosamente sobre una larga mesa, había un brillante teclado, tal como le anunció su madre.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas el desentendido. Querías que me encontrara con mamá.

—Puede que lo haya hecho —reconoció sin rastro del gesto de culpabilidad de antes, mostrándose, por el contrario, bastante serio—. A ustedes les falta hablar más. ¿Estás enfadado?

Yamato lo pensó durante un par de segundos, ¿lo estaba? No en realidad.

—No —respondió tras un breve suspiro—. Solo no lo hagas. No fuerces las cosas, ¿está bien?

Takeru asintió.

—¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme? —preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el radiante instrumento que los aguardaba en la esquina.

—Sí, ¿qué te parece? Cuando le dije a mamá que quería un piano dijo que eran demasiado caros, pero encontré este teclado en una tienda de segunda mano. El dependiente me contó que era de su hijo que se había ido hace muchos años y que casi no tenía uso.

—Pues es de buena marca y por encima se ve en buen estado. ¿Cuándo lo compraste? Creí que me llamarías para que fuéramos juntos.

—Oh, eso. No te lo tomes a mal, pero pensé que era algo que tenía que hacer por mi cuenta. Buscar un instrumento para mí, ya sabes. Como tú sabes mucho de estas cosas, no quería que influyeras en mi decisión.

—Entiendo.

—Le pedí a Daisuke que me acompañara.

Yamato se volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

—¿A Daisuke? Pero si ustedes dos no se llevan bien. Quiero decir, la relación ha mejorado bastante desde que, bueno, eran niños y todo, pero no creo que para tanto.

—Normalmente se lo hubiera pedido a Hikari, pero no podía hacerlo esta vez y Daisuke estaba libre—barbotó avergonzado para luego enrojecer a la velocidad de la luz al darse cuenta de que acababa de confesar implícitamente que su súbito interés por la música se debía a su mejor amiga—. Me refiero a que todos los demás estaban ocupados —rectificó demasiado tarde.

Normalmente Yamato lo habría molestado un poco antes de dejarlo pasar. Le parecía refrescante ver esa expresión inocente del primer amor en el rostro de su hermano, sin embargo, ahora que había descubierto que la chica con la que soñaba era la misma a la que Takeru quería en secreto, un regusto amargo subió por su garganta impidiéndole hablar por unos segundos.

—¿Y cómo te decidiste por un teclado? —preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema, cosa que a ambos les vino bien.

El menor levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa, olvidando de inmediato el bochorno anterior.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que hay un instrumento para cada uno y yo solo… empecé a probar algunos cuando de repente vi un piano de cola en un rincón. Hasta ese momento ninguno me convencía, supongo que mi yo interior casi esperaba que me pasara algo como Harry Potter con su varita, sentir una conexión especial, ¿entiendes? —Yamato cabeceó en asentimiento para que continuara—. Pero cuando me senté frente al piano me di cuenta de que tal vez la idea no era tan loca. No sabría explicarlo, imagino que puede ser porque de alguna manera se asemeja a escribir en el computador aunque yo siempre he preferido escribir a mano, pero cuando empecé a deslizar los dedos por las teclas sentí esa especie de magia. Aunque claro, como no podía permitirme un piano, pensé que un teclado estaría bien por ahora.

—Elegiste bien.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

Yamato por poco dio un paso atrás ante esa pregunta. Había dudado si hacerle caso o no porque no quería darle ninguna razón para que pudiera sacar a relucir el tema de la canción que descubrió en su basurero, temiendo que se tratara de una treta para hacerlo hablar de su musa, una perspectiva que luego de su descubrimiento resultaba todavía más incómoda que antes, cuando escribía un par de líneas para una chica que solo era fantasía sin rostro.

—Sí —contestó al final, pensando en que estaba actuando demasiado a la defensiva y que a la larga sería peor.

—Genial. Es que… sé que no quieres hablar del tema y no te obligaré, pero no he podido olvidarme de la letra, ¿sabes? Y estuve componiendo una melodía que creo que podría irle bien.

El mayor palideció al anticipar cuál era la verdadera intención de su hermano.

—Por eso te pedí que vinieras para que viéramos qué tal suenan juntas, ¿qué dices?

—No estoy seguro.

—Vamos, ¿no te emociona que hagamos esto juntos? La música siempre ha sido lo tuyo y la escritura lo mío, pero a veces desearía que pudiéramos encontrar un punto intermedio. Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Yamato pasó saliva. El argumento de su hermano no solo era razonable, sino persuasivo.

—Solo una estrofa —cedió todavía inseguro.

—Es un comienzo.

—De acuerdo, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Takeru se sentó frente al teclado, estiró las manos frente a sí mismo cual pianista profesional y ladeó la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado.

—¿Listo?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¿En serio? —se burló Yamato.

—Creído —barbotó—. Todavía no está terminada, así que…

—Solo toca la maldita canción.

—Vale —aceptó relajando finalmente los hombros y situando los dedos sobre las teclas indicadas.

La melodía comenzó lento aunque no demasiado. Era rítmica y la verdad estaba bastante bien para ser la primera vez que Takeru componía. Sus dedos se movían suavemente sobre el teclado, con cierto titubeo a veces pero siempre acertando a dar con la tecla correcta.

Yamato esperó a que le marcara la entrada y dejó caer las primeras palabras en un susurro ronco, que no pudo evitar sentir un tanto rígido, permitiendo que éstas se entrelazaran con la música.

 _Si un mortal se enamora de la sonrisa de un ángel._

 _¿Cómo podría él enamorarla?_

 _¿Entrarías al mundo de los humanos por mí?_

Sentía la garganta estrangulada y que la voz casi no le salía, pero afortunadamente Takeru, tan sumido en su tarea como se encontraba, no pareció darse cuenta de su dificultad. Siguió tocando un poco más, obligando a Yamato a continuar.

 _Tienes los ojos de un ángel_

 _Una hermosa fantasía convertida en una lluvia de meteoritos_

 _Que antes de desaparecer, iluminó mi cielo._ [2]

La música cesó de pronto, causando que Yamato experimentara la extraña sensación de que la última nota se quedaba suspendida en el aire, alargándose por un par de segundos más antes de detenerse y dejar solo un frío pero breve silencio entre ellos.

Takeru carraspeó para romperlo y empujó la silla hacia atrás.

—Eso es todo lo que llevo, ¿qué opinas?

El mayor pestañeó y lo miró confuso, como si acabara de despertar de un transe.

—Es buena.

—¿Solo buena? —su expresión decepcionada hizo que algo en el interior de Yamato doliera.

—Muy buena —se corrigió.

—Estás mintiendo, lo dices para hacerme sentir bien.

—¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no. Tú me conoces, ¿crees que te mentiría?

—Lo has hecho antes —lo acusó.

El pulso de Yamato se detuvo por un instante y su respiración se hizo más densa, generándole una falsa sensación de ahogo que para su suerte, o por mero instinto de supervivencia, no duró mucho.

¿Lo sabía Takeru? ¿La verdad sobre la chica de la canción?

Al mirar en sus ojos, tan claros y translúcidos como siempre, pensó que no. Que no podía, que no le había dado ninguna señal, ¿o si?

—¿De qué hablas? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

—Cuando éramos niños me decías que todo iría bien, que las cosas entre nuestros padres se arreglarían y yo solía pensar que si tú lo decías debía ser verdad.

El mayor frunció el ceño. Aquella era una acusación injusta y fuera de tiempo, pues nunca se lo había dicho antes y aun cuando lo hubiera hecho, él tenía una justificación.

—Lo hacía por tu bien, para que estuvieras tranquilo y tal vez… en una pequeña parte, también lo hacía porque quería creer en mis palabras.

Takeru alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

—Lo sé, no te culpo. Solo no quiero que me mientas por mi bien. Pensé que habíamos dejado atrás esos tiempos.

—Ah, ahora entiendo…

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece la melodía? La verdad.

—Creo que te equivocabas el otro día cuando dijiste que el talento musical está mal distribuido en esta familia. Es genial, en serio. Todavía te falta trabajarla, pero vas por buen camino.

—¿Crees que le guste?

—¿A quién?

—Ya sabes a quien, a Hikari. Estoy seguro de que lo sospechabas y que lo has confirmado cuando te dije que no podía ir a la tienda de música con ella.

Yamato suspiró.

—No te mentiré, tenía un serio presentimiento al respecto.

—¿Y piensas que le puede gustar?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo mejor que tú mismo? Eres su mejor amigo.

—Tienes razón.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué una canción y por qué ahora. Tú escribes y está bien que nunca te haya leído, pero tengo fe en ti, ¿por qué no solo escribirle algo?

—Porque necesito que sea algo especial y significativo. Ella ya ha leído mis poemas antes, ¿y sabes lo que piensa?

El mayor negó a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que se trataba de una pregunta retórica.

—Piensa que hay otra chica —replicó con una pequeña sonrisa abriéndose paso en sus labios—. Y no sé por qué, pero no fui capaz de sacarla de su error y ya no creo que sea suficiente con decírselo.

—Entiendo.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? —alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la arremetida.

—¿Me dirás a quién le escribes?

—Ya te dije que…

—Oh, no. No funcionará esta vez. Te lo dije, esa canción tiene demasiado sentimiento para ser para un fantasma.

Yamato bufó y fue a sentarse a un sofá. Al darse la vuelta pudo sentir que Takeru giraba la silla en su dirección como si lo siguiera de la misma forma que una cámara de vigilancia.

—No lo dejarás pasar, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Es complicado.

—¿Por qué lo es tanto?

—Porque hasta hace unas semanas pensé que la chica no existía. Solo era alguien que aparecía en mis sueños, pensaba que se trataba de una invención de mi imaginación o algo así.

Los labios de Takeru se entreabrieron ligeramente, demostrándole a su hermano que no se esperaba aquello. Tal vez solo esperaba la historia de un tórrido romance con alguna fanática o que le contara acerca de una chica que conoció un día cualquiera en un bar. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Yamato se inventara algo así.

—¿Entonces es real?

—Sí.

—¿La conozco?

—No voy a decírtelo.

—Aburrido —murmuró frunciendo los labios.

—¿Por qué quieres tanto saberlo?

—Porque eres mi hermano mayor. Es mi trabajo hurgar en tu vida privada —se burló—. Y porque es la primera vez que de verdad siento que una chica te importa —añadió después más despacio, causando que Yamato levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Takeru soltó una pequeña risa, como si el mayor hubiera dicho algo tonto o demasiado ingenuo.

—¿Hablas en serio? Tú no escribes canciones de amor y nunca habías llamado ángel a una chica.

—Bueno, quizá sea una metáfora —replicó con la mandíbula tensa, obligando a las palabras a deslizarse entre sus dientes.

Los ojos de Takeru, acuciosos y perspicaces como ningunos otros que Yamato conociera, siguieron analizando a su hermano por largo tiempo, observando cada detalle de su postura e intentando sacar conclusiones, hasta que de pronto, casi por intervención divina o como si simplemente se hubiera aburrido de su trabajo de detective, relajó los hombros y se rindió.

—De acuerdo, supongo que me lo dirás cuando estés listo, pero para ser honesto te envidio un poco. Yo nunca podría escribir algo tan lindo y lo más triste de todo es que tu letra le queda bien a Hikari.

Yamato se reacomodó, sin saber qué más decir, y vio al menor sonreír de un momento a otro ante lo que parecía ser un recuerdo agradable o un pensamiento repentino colándose en su mente.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que tú una vez me dijiste que pintaba a Hikari como un ángel, ¿te acuerdas?

El mayor hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse serio y no delatar la incomodidad que le generó esa pregunta. Meditó bien las palabras dentro de su cabeza antes de decirlas, de modo que no hubiera peligro de decir más de la cuenta o dar un paso en falso.

—Sí, fue un día que te la pasaste hablando de ella hasta que me aburriste.

—Y yo te dije que si pudieras verla a través de mis ojos te darías cuenta de que ella se parece más a un ángel que cualquiera de esos seres halados que habitan en el cielo. Esa fue la primera vez que pensé en Hikari como un ángel, y fue gracias a ti.

Las últimas palabras cayeron con pesadez y amargura sobre Yamato, quien no se había esperado algo como eso y apenas pudo mantener la mirada ante la expresión casi de gratitud que iluminó el rostro de su hermano.

-.-

Almorzaron juntos y Yamato se marchó cerca de las dos, Takeru pensó que por temor a encontrarse con su madre a pesar de que él le prometió que no llegaría sino hasta más tarde, cuando la pura verdad era que el mayor había deseado huir casi en el mismo momento en que el otro pronunció las palabras que habrían de acosarlo por el resto del día.

La idea de que él mismo le hubiera sugerido inconscientemente que Hikari podía parecer un ángel, a pesar de que no fue para nada su intención cuando le dijo que la pintaba como uno, se le antojaba irónica, peligrosa y hasta cierto punto un poco cruel.

Él no la había llamado ángel en su canción porque se le hiciera semejante a uno de aquellos seres o porque creyera en la bondad o luz infinita que siempre parecía despedir, como una estrella que no puede evitar brillar aunque no quiere que le vean, sino a modo de metáfora. Al menos en algo no le había mentido a su hermano. La verdad era que mientras más lo pensaba, más le parecía que el hecho de soñar con ella y todos los elementos que componían el sueño, eran fiel reflejo de la forma en que él la veía: un ser fuera de su alcance, uno en el que ni siquiera creía y que excedía los límites de su imaginación.

¿Por qué?

Porque se trataba de la hermana de su mejor amigo y la chica de la que estaba enamorado su hermano.

Al principio pensó que solo era eso, pero luego también se sumó el que no tuvieran mucha relación ni tema en común, que siempre había sentido que a ella la rodeaba una insondable aura de misterio que él jamás podría traspasar, que vivían en dimensiones diferentes, que eran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que probablemente nunca llegarían a encajar. Un amor imposible en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Yamato nunca había pensado que alguna vez pudiera quedar prendado de unos de esos y ni siquiera era capaz de ver cómo había caído en tal situación. En qué momento traspasó la mera y sana curiosidad hacia algo más.

Los días pasaron rápido frente a sus ojos y descubrió con hastío que aquel tema que tanto deseaba enterrar no era tan fácil de olvidar después de todo. Al menos los sueños no volvieron, pero el insomnio resultó ser un peor compañero.

Al cabo de una semana, regresaba de un ensayo con su banda cuando se encontró con Takeru en la entrada.

—¡Hola, hermano! —le sonrió como de costumbre.

Yamato no perdió detalle de que llevaba puesto el uniforme y traía su mochila; lo raro hubiera sido que no fuera así siendo día de semana.

—¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Estuve trabajando en la canción y quería que la vieras. Sé que estás ocupado preparando el lanzamiento de tu primer disco así que pensé que sería mejor si venía a verte en lugar de pedirte que fueras a casa.

El mayor afianzó el agarre sobre el tirante del bolso en el cual transportaba el bajo y meditó sobre la situación. Su primer instinto fue decirle que no, que no podían trabajar juntos en su canción, pero al mismo tiempo su garganta se declaró en huelga, incapaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras contra su hermano. Además no tenía un argumento, no uno bueno y convincente, y sabía de sobra que no cualquiera serviría con él. Si iba excusarse, más le valía que la excusa fuera buena porque la nariz de sabueso era parte del instinto de escritor, según palabras de Takeru.

—¿Hice bien? —preguntó el menor, titubeante; después de todo no era la primera vez que se presentaba sin avisar y nunca antes hubo problema—. Si no puedes, está bien. Podemos verlo otro día.

—Nada de eso —suspiró finalmente luego de un par de segundos de un inquietante silencio—. Pasa… —añadió abriendo la puerta para dejarlo entrar primero y seguirlo al interior del departamento.

Cerró la puerta con un suave portazo a sus espaldas y dejó su bolso sobre uno de los sillones al tiempo que Takeru hacía lo mismo.

—Bueno, no tengo teclado así que tendré que probar con la guitarra. ¿Puedes ir por ella? La dejé sobre la cama.

El menor asintió de inmediato. Si bien Yamato hace años que se dedicaba casi exclusivamente al bajo, en ocasiones solía preferir la guitarra para componer. No tenía muy claro si era cuestión de nostalgia o solo una predilección por el sonido más melódico de sus notas, tampoco estaba seguro de cuál elegiría si tuviera que hacerlo porque sin duda ambos instrumentos formaban parte de su vida al igual que la armónica. Uno hablaba de su pasado y otro de su presente y su futuro.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No, estoy bien —respondió Takeru desde el interior de la habitación justo antes de tomar la guitarra, dejando caer accidentalmente un bloc que se hallaba debajo ella y que él no había visto ni tenía forma de saber que estaba ahí.

Se giró sobre sí mismo al oír el golpe contra el suelo y se quedó mirando el objeto desde arriba.

Tal vez si el bloc hubiera caído cerrado, nunca lo habría abierto y visto su contenido. Si tan solo el destino o la gravedad hubieran colaborado para que no cayera abierto, él no habría visto el dibujo de una playa plasmado en una de las páginas ni tampoco se habría acuclillado, movido por la más inocente curiosidad, para verlo un poco más de cerca; mucho menos lo habría hojeado. Después de todo incluso su lado más entrometido tenía un límite. Solo lo habría dejado donde estaba originalmente, asumiendo que se trataría del cuaderno de canciones de su hermano. Pero resulta claro que eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿Takeru? —lo llamó Yamato desde la sala, seguramente preguntándose qué podría estar tomándole tanto tiempo.

Enseguida el aludido escuchó pasos a sus espaldas y percibió el momento exacto en el que se detuvieron, probablemente al haber traspasado el umbral de la puerta y ver lo que hacía.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —la pregunta quedó inconclusa en cuanto el mayor se percató de que su hermano tenía algo en sus manos.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir de qué se trataba. Recordó en el acto haber dejado su cuaderno de dibujos junto a la guitarra esa mañana antes de salir. ¿Cómo en la tierra podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Takeru se volteó con lentitud hacia su hermano y le enseñó uno de los varios dibujos que había descubierto en el bloc. En él había una chica junto a la orilla del mar y sus ojos rojos refulgían contra el negro del resto del paisaje y su propio cuerpo, pues eran lo único que tenía color. Lo demás solo eran trazos y sombras. De hecho, lo más probable era que no mereciera ser llamado dibujo exactamente, se acercaba más a un boceto, a un conjunto de líneas y curvas que poco a poco fueron formando figuras inteligibles casi sin que su autor lo pretendiera.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo Yamato sin saber por qué lo decía; supuso que nadie que pronunciaba esas palabras lo hacía, eran solo el resultado de un impulso, una reacción abrupta y sin meditar ante algo que sabía no tendría explicación alguna más que la verdad.

—No sabía que dibujabas —fue, sorprendentemente, lo que contestó Takeru.

—Ni yo. No diría que dibujo… solo son bosquejos.

El silencio se abrió paso entre ellos como un chorro de agua proveniente de una fuga que tarde o temprano, Yamato presintió, terminaría por inundar la habitación y ahogarlos si ninguno hablaba.

—La chica que te gusta, con la que has soñado y a la que le escribiste aquella canción… —murmuró Takeru con voz temblorosa, contagiando también el temblor a sus manos—. ¿Es Hikari?

Únicamente levantó los ojos al terminar de hablar, buscando los de su hermano que, por el contrario, estaba tentado a rehuirle la mirada, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

No tenía caso negarlo. Si bien no era un gran dibujante, la silueta menuda, el cabello corto y los ojos carmesí, sumado a otros detalles como su reticencia a hablarle de la misteriosa chica de sus sueños y el llamarla ángel en su canción, proporcionaban a Takeru información más que suficiente para que pudiera armar el rompecabezas.

—Sí.

Nunca una palabra tan pequeña le pareció tan difícil de decir. Solo era un monosílabo y, sin embargo, le tomó toda una pequeña eternidad arrastrarla fuera de su garganta, arañando todo a su paso.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste, pero a la vez no lo hago. ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así?

—Porque no lo sabía. Escucha, sé que pensarás que te mentí y lo hice, pero no todo era mentira. Cuando encontraste la canción llevaba un mes soñando con una chica y no tenía idea de quién era.

—Lo supiste ese día en su casa, ¿verdad?

—Cuando la vi a los ojos todo calzó —asintió—. Sus ojos y los ojos de la chica del sueño eran los mismos, fue como si sobrepusiera dos diapositivas. Me asusté, así que me fui y esperé que lo olvidaran. Sabía que contigo no sería tan fácil.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—No lo sé. Nunca quise que esto fuera así y para serte honesto ni siquiera lo entiendo.

—No es tan difícil. Solo tienes que responder una pregunta: ¿te gusta?

—Es complicado.

—Contigo siempre lo es, ¿no? —replicó con el primer toque de reproche en su voz, a pesar de que Yamato había esperado una dosis mucho mayor desde el principio—. Reprimes tus sentimientos y emociones, te niegas a sentir solo porque temes acabar como nuestros padres.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver.

—Tiene todo que ver. Fue por eso que terminaste con Sora-san y desde entonces no has tenido una novia formal, porque cuando las cosas se ponen serias te asustas y prefieres huir, pero no voy aceptar que quieras desechar tan fácilmente lo que sientes por ella antes de asegurarte de que no sea nada. Eso es cobarde.

—Puede que lo sea, pero es lo correcto. Ella te quiere a ti, todos lo sabemos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quiénes son todos?

—Taichi, Sora, Mimi, incluso Koushiro que nunca ha sido muy entendido en estos temas percibe esa aura especial que hay entre ustedes. Nunca sería capaz de romper algo tan sagrado.

—Pues te equivocas, ¡todos se equivocan! —replicó con una furia repentina que desconcertó por completo a Yamato.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no estaría tan seguro de que Hikari me corresponda.

—Seguro que lo hace. Cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta al instante de la complicidad que hay entre ustedes. A veces actúan más como novios que como amigos.

—Pero eso no garantiza nada.

—Takeru, si piensas que intento competir contigo o que mi intención es acercarme a ella, te aseguro que te equivocas.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—Ya te lo dije. No voy a meterme entre ustedes.

—Y yo te dije que no hay nada en lo que puedas meterte, solo somos amigos.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que propones?

—Una pelea justa, es todo.

—¿Pelea? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. No lo entiendo. Es como si no fueras tú, ¿por qué deberíamos…?

—¡Porque tal vez ella te quiere a ti!

Yamato retrocedió sin darse cuenta, demasiado asombrado por lo que acababa de oír.

Su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo sin consultarle o tal vez su cerebro había enviado la señal tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que hacía antes de, efectivamente, hacerlo.

—¿Qué… qué acabas de decir?

Takeru dejó el bloc sobre la cómoda y se refregó la cara con ambas manos antes de proceder a sentarse en la cama. Yamato siguió en su lugar, inseguro sobre qué hacer a continuación.

—Tú no lo sabes, pero hace un tiempo ella tuvo un flechazo contigo. Empezó sutil. Escuchaba tus canciones, leía las revistas en que aparecías y me preguntaba sobre ti todo el tiempo, así que llegó un punto en el que le pregunté si sentía algo por ti y me reconoció que le gustabas. En ese tiempo no me importó porque sabía o creía estar seguro de que tú nunca le corresponderías. Supongo que fue un poco egoísta de mi parte no querer que le correspondieras, quiero decir…me venía bien, yo apenas me estaba dando cuenta de lo que sentía.

—Eso no significa nada. Cualquiera puede tener un flechazo con alguien, pero…

—Dije que fue un flechazo, pero Hikari no es esa clase de chica, ¿sabes? Del tipo que se obsesiona con un artista o con una cara. Estoy segura de que ella vio algo en ti que le gustó.

—Aun así no creo que sea suficiente precedente para que pienses que ella puede preferirme a mí. Es una locura.

—Tal vez, pero las cosas cambiaron. Ahora tú también sientes algo y estamos en la misma situación. No me siento cómodo dejando que ignores tus sentimientos y yendo por ella. No podría hacerlo más de lo que tú podrías.

—¿Entonces?

—Dejaremos que ella elija, me parece lo más justo. Que cada uno le escriba una canción.

* * *

 **Referencias**

[1] Teclado: Elegí este instrumento porque quería que Takeru tuviera uno en casa, y lo necesitaba para efectos de esta historia, pero pensé que un piano podría ser demasiado costoso para una familia promedio.

[2] La canción que escribe e interpreta Yamato no es mía. Escuché muchas canciones para este fic y ninguna me convencía, pero aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en japonés, al final me decidí por una en taiwanés, más por la letra que por la melodía en sí o el idioma que en realidad no me gusta. Se llama "An angel's distance" y es de Dong Cheng Wei.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Yamakari o Takari? Solo queda un capítulo más para saberlo. Éste me ha quedado un poco más largo, pero espero que no se sintiera demasiado denso.

Gracias a quienes comentaron en el anterior y a todo aquel que lea esta historia.

¡Nos leemos! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Para LeCielVAN

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

" _Conmueve la parte idealista de tu ser, donde ni el más cínico ha perdido la esperanza. Por eso escuchamos música"_

 _-Peter_ _Sellers-_ [1]

Después de que Takeru pronunciara sus últimas palabras, que a Yamato le sonaron a una sentencia, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Su primer instinto fue seguirlo, ni siquiera había revisado la canción, pero claro, supuso que ahora que se habían convertido en competidores o algo por el estilo, su hermano no estaría muy dispuesto a mostrarle su trabajo y era legítimo, salvo que seguía sintiéndose incorrecto.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto?

Yamato se lo preguntó una y otra, y otra vez, sin hallar una maldita respuesta.

Entonces la frustración hizo su aparición.

¿Competir por el amor de una chica? Estaba seguro de que no era una actividad recomendable para hermanos y ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

¿Qué tal si ganaba? No podría salir con ella. Takeru lo había dicho: «No me siento cómodo dejando que ignores tus sentimientos y yendo por ella. No podría hacerlo más de lo que tú podrías.»

Y aquello le constaba. Le creía sin necesidad de que dijera nada más. ¿Entonces qué sentido tenía entrar en ese absurdo juego?

¿Qué tal si perdía? Había una parte de él que se negaba a hacerlo, una parte lo suficientemente egoísta para intentarlo y podía percibirla como un cosquilleo en alguna parte indeterminada del cuerpo. Deseó que no estuviera ahí.

Se sentó en la cama y se desordenó el cabello.

¿Qué podía hacer?

-.-

—Gracias por reunirte conmigo.

Jou esbozó una pequeña sonrisa desde el otro lado mientras revolvía su café. Estaban en la misma cafetería que la vez anterior. Yamato lo había llamado hace una hora para que se juntaran ahí y el mayor le dijo que por suerte para él tenía un tiempo libre.

—De nada. Supuse que querrías que nos viéramos de nuevo. Para ser honesto, he estado preocupado desde que saliste corriendo de la casa de Taichi y Hikari, y no te he visto desde entonces. También supuse que podrías tener dudas acerca del correo que te envié.

—No se trata de eso. Bueno, sí, en parte…

—¿Has seguido teniendo esos sueños? Si tanto te perturban, creo que deberías ir a un psicólogo directamente.

Yamato negó.

—Ya no los he tenido.

—Eso es algo bueno —señaló alzando las cejas con cierta sorpresa, la verdad no se lo esperaba.

—No sé qué tanto lo sea. Sospecho que la única razón por la que desaparecieron es que finalmente sé quién es la chica con la que soñaba.

—Oh, entiendo. ¿La conozco?

El otro titubeó.

Cuando pensó en recurrir a alguien, se pasó un tiempo sopesando sus posibilidades. Le habría encantado poder ir con alguno de sus mejores amigos, pero Taichi y Sora estaban descartados, el primero por ser el hermano de la implicada y la segunda porque no se sentía cómodo diciéndole a su ex novia lo que ahora sentía por alguien más del grupo, para colmo la chica que todo el mundo veía con Takeru.

Sabía que no lo juzgaría, Sora era mejor persona que él, pero aquello no resultó suficiente para convencerlo.

Luego estaba Mimi que era demasiado cotilla. Koushiro seguro no lo entendería. En los menores no confiaba lo suficiente. Así que sumando y restando solo quedaba Jou, el bueno de Jou.

¿Realmente creía que podría ayudarlo? Jou no hubiera sido la primera persona a la que habría recurrido por un problema amoroso, sin embargo, esto era más que solo un problema de esos.

—Sí.

—¿Es… del grupo? —volvió a preguntar con cautela, tal vez anticipando que una respuesta afirmativa lo dejaría con pocas alternativas.

—Sí, es Hikari.

—¿Hikari-chan? —sin querer soltó la taza causando que ésta golpeara la mesa y algo del café se derramara sobre ella.

Yamato observó atentamente la mancha que se formó sobre la madera y fue subiendo con lentitud la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de su amigo, esos ojos siempre demasiado transparentes que ahora le enseñaban la sorpresa de su dueño en toda su extensión. Le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior.

Esperó pacientemente a que se recompusiera, cuadrara los hombros y tomara una servilleta para limpiar el pequeño estropicio antes de volver a mirarlo.

—Entonces… ¿qué me estás diciendo con todo esto, Yamato?

—Creo que me gusta. No sé cómo pudo suceder ni por qué, simplemente es lo que siento. El problema es que Takeru también se dio cuenta. Él… ha estado escribiendo una canción para ella porque quiere declarársele así que intenté decirle que me haría a un lado, pero…insistió en que esto debía ser una pelea justa. Quiere que ambos nos declaremos y ella sea quien elija.

—Vaya, no me suena a algo que Takeru haría. Supongo que ha cambiado.

—Lo ha hecho, pero sigue sin calzarme del todo.

—Bueno, quizá se siente amenazado por ti.

—¿Amenazado? —preguntó levantando la cabeza bruscamente.

En ese momento Jou daba un sorbo a su café y bajó su taza con toda tranquilidad antes de responder.

—No me digas que no lo pensaste.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

—Yamato… —suspiró con aquel tono tan adulto que siempre lo había acompañado y que el aludido había odiado en ocasiones, pensando que se sentía demasiado superior y maduro para estar con un grupo de niños—. No se oirá bien que yo lo diga, pero eres guapo. En realidad, no lo digo yo, lo dicen las chicas. Además eres talentoso y tienes una banda, lo que te hace ser todavía más popular entre las mujeres. Creo que hasta yo me he sentido celoso de ti alguna vez.

—¿Piensas que Takeru está celoso?

—Cualquiera estaría celoso al saber que a alguien le gusta la misma chica que a él, ¿no crees? Súmale a eso que esa persona sea tu hermano. Debe ser bastante duro.

—Supongo que lo es.

—Creo que por una parte Takeru no quiere herir tus sentimientos o que los deseches por él, pero también quiere demostrarse que puede ser mejor que tú.

—No necesita hacer esto para demostrarlo. Él es mucho mejor que yo en muchos sentidos y estoy seguro de que Hikari sabe eso. Nunca me elegiría.

—Quizá él no lo sepa. Pero si de verdad pensaras que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Hikari te escoja a ti, entonces no estarías hablando conmigo.

Yamato se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla como si alguien lo hubiera empujado súbitamente hacia atrás. Ni siquiera era consciente hasta ese momento de haber estado sentado en la orilla e inclinado hacia adelante.

—Me parece que serías un buen psicólogo, ¿sabes?

Su amigo rio.

—No estoy seguro de si tomármelo como un halago o una crítica dado mi historial con la psicología.

—Tómalo como un halago porque lo es.

Los rasgos de Jou se endurecieron, volviendo a proyectar esa faceta seria y madura que solía cargar consigo desde muy niño y que segundos atrás había desaparecido por un momento para dar paso a una expresión jovial que le había recordado al rubio que solo tenía un año más que él.

—Lo que intento decir es que tienes que elegir y creo que es esa decisión la que te causa el conflicto. ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar por Hikari o eliges a Takeru? Cualquier decisión que tomes tendrá consecuencias.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces solo necesitas saber con qué consecuencias estás dispuesto a vivir.

-.-

Yamato se apareció en el departamento de su hermano un sábado a las diez de la mañana. Había ido a esa era hora consciente de que Natsuko estaría todavía ahí, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado a pesar de todo cuando quien le abrió fue Takeru.

—Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Claro, pero mamá todavía…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió él—. Vine aquí a esta hora sabiendo eso —esperaba que esas palabras le demostraran que lo que tenía que decirle era importante y puede que también el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de que siempre tuvo razón; probablemente era tiempo de dejar de evitar a su propia madre.

—Entonces adelante.

—Takeru, ¿quién está en la…?

Natsuko apareció en la sala, ya vestida y con la cabeza ladeada intentando ponerse un arete. En cuanto identificó a su hijo mayor junto a Takeru, detuvo tanto sus acciones como sus palabras.

—Yamato —dijo al recomponerse—. No sabía que vendrías. Yo justo iba de salida, solo agarraré mi bolso y comeré algo en el camino. Me había olvidado de que tengo algo que…

—Quédate —pidió el mayor, cortando en seco un discurso que ambos sabían que era falso—. Podemos desayunar juntos.

No llegó a pedir por favor, pero sus ojos solían decir más que sus palabras y en ese momento si bien no transmitían una súplica, sí reflejaban una petición muda de que accediera a quedarse.

—De acuerdo —asintió la mujer, sin ocultar del todo su desconcierto.

Takeru fue el primero en romper el hielo y dirigirse a la cocina para poner la tetera. Yamato lo siguió para ayudarle y Natsuko terminó relegada en la pequeña sala luego de que sus hijos le dijeran que ellos se harían cargo.

Tomaron desayuno con un incómodo silencio haciéndoles compañía al principio y siendo roto una que otra vez por el menor con una anécdota divertida. Probablemente no podía decirse que era la gran cosa o un gran avance, pero en cierto modo, para las tres personas reunidas allí, lo era. Se trataba de un comienzo, y nadie dijo que los comienzos debían ser fáciles para contar como tales.

Cuando Natsuko, una media hora más tarde, se marchó a trabajar, Takeru no ocultó su agrado por la situación.

—Gracias por eso. Significa más para ella de lo que crees.

—Pues espero que no piense que significa tanto —replicó el mayor, girándose a mirarlo; ambos se habían quedado viendo hacia la puerta por la desapareciera su madre hace un minuto atrás.

—Pero es un comienzo, ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa sosegada—. Por un minuto, cuando estábamos sentados, me sentí como en una familia completa de nuevo, aunque falta papá.

—Un paso a la vez —se burló, rodando los ojos—. Siempre has sido un poco impaciente.

—Seguro que no estás aquí para hablarme de eso, ¿verdad?

Yamato negó en silencio, sintiendo de inmediato cómo el ambiente se tensaba como una cuerda de guitarra, anticipando unas primeras notas que podrían no salir del todo bien.

Se sentaron frente a frente en la sala, Takeru en el sofá y su hermano en un pequeño sillón. Por un instante todo lo que hicieron fue sostenerse las miradas en una actitud semejante al momento previo de un duelo, a pesar de que aquel pensamiento sonara hilarante en sus cabezas.

—Estoy aquí porque no haré lo que me pediste.

El menor torció la sonrisa en un gesto inconsciente que al otro le recordó mucho a sus muecas irónicas, pese a que tenía poco de ironía y que probablemente nunca conseguiría sonreír con el mismo desdén. Parecía más una sonrisa desganada.

—Supuse que dirías eso. No tienes que hacerte a un lado por mí.

—No solo es por ti, es por mí y por Hikari. Ella y yo nunca podríamos llegar a ser, ¿no lo entiendes?

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque somos muy diferentes, porque no la entiendo como tú y seguramente nunca lo haría. Porque ella te quiere a ti y no voy a interponerme, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si lo hiciera?

—La misma clase que yo si le digo de mis sentimientos sabiendo de los tuyos.

—No, te equivocas. Si yo saliera con ella, todos me verían como el patán que le quitó la chica a su hermano. Si tú lo haces, nadie sabrá…

—¿Nadie sabrá? ¿Y qué diferencia hace? Aún será verdad. Yo lo sabré y eso es suficiente. Nunca te han importado las apariencias o lo que la gente piense de ti, así que dime. Dime por qué renuncias.

—Porque me parece que haces esto para probarte que eres mejor que yo, y no necesitas hacerlo.

El semblante de Takeru mutó casi imperceptiblemente por la sorpresa que afloró en sus ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No se me ocurrió solo, fue idea de… —se detuvo, meditando sobre cómo podría tomarse su hermano que hubiera involucrado a alguien más en el asunto—. En realidad no importa de quién fue la idea. El punto es que jamás lo hubiera considerado si alguien más no me lo hubiera dicho, ¿es cierto?

—¿Crees que esto se trata de una pelea de egos? Solo quiero que Hikari esté con quien deba estar.

—Entonces díselo, porque esa persona eres tú. Todos lo sabemos.

—Simplemente sigues diciendo lo mismo igual que los demás —rechinó los dientes—. Todos creen que la conocen, que nos conocen, pero no es verdad. ¿Qué tal si ella no se siente de la misma forma que yo?

—¿Entonces de eso se trata? —preguntó alzando las cejas—. ¿Temes que te rechace? Porque no voy a dejar que me uses como excusa para no declararte. No voy a ser esa piedra en el camino, Takeru.

—Es algo más que solo eso. Es… mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? —murmuró—. Si le digo lo que siento y ella no me corresponde, todo se acabará para siempre.

—No tiene que ser así. Estoy seguro de que Hikari es más madura de lo que piensas. No creo que arroje al tacho de la basura todo lo que han vivido hasta ahora. Tienen experiencias en común más especiales de las que podría tener cualquier otro par de amigos. Un lazo así no es tan fácil de romper.

—Lo sé, pero será incómodo. No digo que ella vaya alejarse, solo que no será lo mismo.

—Tienes que arriesgarte.

Takeru alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Realmente no le dirás?

—¿Qué caso tendría?

—Tal vez más del que crees.

—¿Lo harías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ambos sin aviso. Yamato no le permitió responder, se adelantó.

—No, no lo harías, porque eres mejor persona de lo que yo soy.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Lo es. Normalmente soy egoísta y pienso primero en mí antes que en los demás.

—No lo hiciste en el Digimundo.

—Tú fuiste mi excepción, siempre lo has sido —le explicó con una sonrisa vaga—. Así que déjame una vez más hacer lo correcto, ¿está bien?

—Si lo que quieres es que lo acepte tan fácil, que acepte tan fácil que una vez más te cierres a la posibilidad de querer a alguien, no puedo.

—¿Aun si estoy seguro de que Hikari no es la chica indicada para mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sé que piensas que siempre me he cerrado a la posibilidad de querer a alguien de verdad porque temo acabar como nuestros padres. Tenías razón sobre lo de Sora y las otras chicas. Puedo intentar cambiar.

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo prometo, a cambio de una cosa…

—¿Qué es?

—Que me prometas que le dirás a Hikari lo que sientes.

—Pero mi canción no está acabada.

—¿Sabes? Desde que creciste se ha vuelto muy difícil ser tu hermano mayor. Nunca me escuchas y siempre vas por tu cuenta, pero hazme caso solo por una vez. No hay canción o poema que sea mejor que la honestidad.

—Vaya, muy cursi de tu parte. ¿Piensas incluirlo en tu próxima canción? —se burló.

Enseguida un almohadón voló directamente desde el otro lado de la sala hasta su cabeza, dando en el blanco.

—¡Oye!

—Solo arréglate y ve por ella.

—Pero no sé dónde está, debería llamar y…

—Está en Odaiba Kaihin Koen. [2]

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Un presentimiento —alegó alzándose de hombros.

Takeru lo miró con escepticismo.

—Y puede que le hayas enviado un mensaje diciéndole que te reunirás con ella allí. ¿Qué podemos hacer? La cita es dentro de treinta minutos —estimó luego de darle un breve vistazo a su reloj.

—No serías capaz.

—Un hermano mayor hace lo que un hermano mayor debe hacer —fue toda su defensa.

—¿Treinta minutos? Entonces más vale que me apresure o me harás quedar mal.

-.-

Yamato lo acompañó hasta el paradero de buses. Estuvieron esperando solo cinco minutos antes de que el bus que conducía hacia la playa llegara, tan puntual como siempre.

Se despidieron con una mirada y el menor subió los escalones del vehículo, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran se dio vuelta a mirarlo por última vez.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó, todavía inseguro sobre lo que haría y la forma en que podría afectar aquello a su hermano.

—No es tu tarea preocuparte por eso. Eres el menor y normalmente juegas bien tu papel.

—¿Pero lo estarás? —insistió.

En ese momento el chófer le pidió a Takeru que se sentara y cerró las puertas. El bus se puso en marcha, pero justo antes de que tomara velocidad, Yamato asintió y luego lo vio alejarse progresivamente hasta que muy pronto tanto el vehículo como su hermano se perdieron totalmente de vista. Solo entonces retrocedió y volvió a asentarse en uno de los asientos del paradero para sacar un papel de su bolsillo y ponerlo frente a sus ojos.

Que hubiera renunciado no significaba que no intentara escribir una canción. No era precisamente de amor ni nunca se declararía con ella, pero lo había ayudado a poner todo en perspectiva.

Sus ojos se centraron en la línea que aparecía destacada una y otra vez, tanto que cerca estuvo de traspasar el papel.

 _Lo mantengo para mí y sé lo que eso significa. No puedo tenerte; bueno, tengo sueños_ [3]

Hikari siempre fue de Takeru, se pertenecían uno al otro y él no podía intervenir en su relación. Ella siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance y la prueba irrefutable de ello era que ni aun en sus sueños la podía alcanzar.

Comprendió demasiado pronto que no era una batalla para él, no porque temiera perder, sino porque temía todavía más ganar y arruinar algo auténtico como lo era la complicidad que existía entre ellos, algo tan sagrado que el egoísmo de un hermano no debería nunca romper.

-.-

Cuando Takeru llegó la playa estaba bastante concurrida. Después de todo era sábado y muchas familias aprovechaban para pasar la tarde junto al agua.

No tuvo muchas dificultades para hallar a Hikari porque se trataba de un punto de encuentro común para ambos —seguramente ella esperaba que fuera solo otro de esos paseos improvisados a los que estaban acostumbrados—, y solían entrar siempre por el mismo sector.

Además, probablemente se trataba de la única dentro de un kilómetro a la redonda que se encontraba a la orilla del mar, bailando de un lado al otro mientras sacaba fotografías con la cámara afianzada en sus manos como una extensión más de su propio cuerpo. Cada ola que llegaba le bañaba los pies, haciéndola saltar y reír. Las demás personas, en su mayoría familias, permanecían dispersas por el lugar, contemplando el paisaje. Algunos padres estaban con sus hijos en la orilla, aunque no muchos, y uno que otro bañista se atisbaba a lo lejos.

El chico se acercó lo suficiente para verla sin que ella lo notara. Su risa hacía que algo se removiera en su interior, algo que desde hace tiempo venía sopesando. Quiso permanecer así por más tiempo, pero pronto fue capturado por los ojos de su amiga y por algo más que sus ojos.

Fue el clic el que lo hizo salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—¡Atrapado! —gritó ella, sacándole la lengua.

El rubio tuvo que luchar contra el aturdimiento unos segundos para poder responder.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

—Te sentí llegar.

—Pero si los pasos en la arena no se sienten.

Hikari se alzó de hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía una mejor explicación que esa para darle.

—Llegas tarde, por cierto —no era una crítica, sino un comentario que de todos modos hizo enrojecer al aludido.

—Sí, lo lamento. Estaba con Yamato.

—En ese caso te disculpo—bromeó—. ¿Me dirás por qué me pediste que nos

juntáramos tan de repente?

—¿Por qué debería haber un motivo especial? Siempre lo hacemos —respondió frunciendo el ceño de manera casi imperceptible.

La chica solo siguió mirándolo de esa forma que daba a entender, sin palabras, que de algún modo sabía que no era así. Que otra vez no tenía una explicación, solo lo sabía.

Takeru muchas veces pensaba que los ojos de la castaña eran un mejor lente que su cámara. Ella no necesitaba una de esas para sacar fotografías acertadas.

—Bien, lo hay —se rindió, después de todo no tenía caso mentir—. ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? —preguntó viéndola asentir de inmediato en respuesta y caminar hacia él para que ambos se sentaran frente al mar, justo en aquel punto en que las olas casi los alcanzaban.

Él dejó los brazos colgando sobre sus piernas sin saber qué más hacer con ellos, pues nunca se había sentido tan torpe como en aquel momento, mientras que ella acunó su cámara en su regazo y se dedicó a seguir el hipnótico movimiento del mar con la mirada.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte desde algún tiempo, pero no me atrevía. Estuve buscando excusas para atrasarlo y mi hermano me hizo ver que no tenía sentido, que lo mejor sería que te lo dijera de una vez, solo que no es tan fácil.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó volteándose a mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga.

—No entiendo.

—Claro que no. Todavía no he dicho nada... —murmuró lleno de frustración, ¿cómo era que en las películas estos momentos siempre parecían tan fáciles?

—Pues si sirve de algo, no se me ocurre nada que puedas decir que haga que deje de quererte.

—¿Ni siquiera si traiciono nuestra amistad? Porque temo que es lo que he acabado haciendo, aun si no fue mi intención —confesó alzando los ojos lentamente hacia ella, cual niño que teme ser reprendido por su madre.

Hikari lo vio con curiosidad y pestañeó un par de veces en silencio. La situación se volvía cada vez más incómoda, al menos para él, hasta que de repente y sin previo aviso, sintió las palabras en su garganta pujando por salir, como si fueran una marea incontrolable que ya no pudiera seguir siendo contenida, o sería que no tenía más fuerzas para seguir conteniéndola.

—Creo que te quiero —murmuró deprisa—. Y antes de que digas algo, no hablo como amigo.

La castaña, que Takeru pudo anticipar que había estado por rebatir probablemente para decir que también lo quería, aflojó la mandíbula ante la aclaración, comprendiendo el cariz que acababa de adoptar el asunto.

Y él esperó pacientemente por una reacción, observándola en silencio e intentando interpretar hasta el más mínimo movimiento de su parte. En todo ese tiempo había imaginado miles de escenarios, pero tal vez era cierto lo que a menudo decía su hermano, que no podía evitar ser algo dramático, pues en ninguno de ellos vaticinó que Hikari pudiera sonreírle de la forma en que lo hizo.

Por primera vez, un buen presentimiento se anidó en su pecho.

—Que bien —dijo con una auténtica felicidad impregnando sus palabras, de algún modo él pudo percibirlo—. Llevaba un tiempo esperando que lo dijeras, no sabía si sucedería o no.

—¿El qué? —preguntó perdido.

Aquella era la respuesta más inusual a una declaración que había oído alguna vez. ¿Tan difícil era decir sí o no, y acabar con su martirio?

—Si llegarías a sentirte de la misma forma que yo —confesó ella, volviendo la mirada hacia el mar—. Pensé que tendría que seguir fingiendo ser tu amiga para siempre.

El rubio la miró más confuso que antes, si aún cabía tal posibilidad. ¿Hikari acababa de declarársele?

—¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Me gustas, Takeru —murmuró—. Y es bueno saber que yo te gusto a ti.

El corazón del aspirante a escritor se aceleró, retumbando en sus oídos por unos instantes. No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Por una parte sentía una sonrisa tirándole en los labios y una sensación indescriptible en el estómago, tan ambigua que bien podía ser emoción como ganas de vomitar; quizá era ambas.

Al final optó por reír, aunque no fue precisamente una decisión. La risa emergió por su garganta antes de que pudiera controlarla, obligándolo a cubrirse la boca para intentar frenarla. Un suave carmín teñía sus mejillas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Hikari.

«Por suerte —pensó él—, la chica no era de las que se ofendían fácil». Mimi, por ejemplo, ya le habría armado un escándalo.

—No lo sé, es solo que nunca pensé que decirlo fuera tan liberador. Se siente como si las palabras siempre te hubieran pertenecido a ti y yo hubiera estado obsesionado con guardármelas para mí.

El clic de la cámara lo sorprendió por segunda vez esa tarde.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo siento. Lucías demasiado adorable como para no capturarlo.

—¿Ah, si? Entonces no te cantaré la canción que te escribí —replicó enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

—¿Tú… me escribiste una canción?

La voz sorprendida de Hikari lo hizo voltear hacia a ella a pesar de que no quería hacerlo porque sabía que si la miraba, su intento de mostrarse molesto por aquella fotografía a traición se iría por el traste. Y así fue. Las mejillas de la chica, cubiertas de un leve rubor, la hacían lucir todavía más encantadora que de costumbre.

Se preguntó si sería muy atrevido de su parte besarla en ese momento. No tuvo que dar un vistazo a su alrededor para saber que sí. Había demasiada gente mirando.

—Sí. Cada vez que quería decírtelo la lengua se me trababa y me sentía como un idiota, así que pensé que estaría bien escribirte una canción.

—¿La cantarás para mí?

—Bu-bueno —musitó rascándose una ceja—. No estoy seguro. No canto bien y tampoco tengo el piano, así que…

—No importa, quiero oírla.

Takeru suspiró. Cuando su amiga se empecinaba en algo, era casi imposible quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Se regañó a sí mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo al decírselo.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó inseguro, esta vez dando un vistazo por sobre su hombro.

No había tanta gente como pensó en un principio, pero de todos modos le pareció que no era una buena idea.

—Sí, ¿lo harás?

El rubio clavó la mirada en la arena bajo sus pies. No podía decir que no a ese par de ojos carmesí que de seguro lo estarían mirando con ilusión en ese momento.

—Por favor.

Bueno, tal vez no necesitaba mirarlo para convencerlo. Frustrado consigo mismo por no poder negarse, terminó asintiendo.

—Solo una estrofa.

Hikari asintió, aunque él, firme en su idea de rehuir aquellos ojos, no pudo verlo.

Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire y armándose de valor dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca en un ritmo que solo estaba dentro de su cabeza.

 _Tú siempre estás en mi mente._

 _Pienso en ti todo el tiempo._

 _Um_ _, no._ [4]

-.-

Si acaso se preguntan si Yamato volvió a soñar con Hikari, lo hizo. Solo una vez, el mismo día en que Takeru se le declaró a la castaña. Un sueño de despedida, o así quiso interpretarlo él.

Sus sentidos fueron despertándose uno a uno como cada vez que se sumergía en aquel paisaje creado por su inconsciente, sin embargo, por espacio de varios segundos experimentó la típica desorientación de quien despierta en un lugar desconocido, lo que probablemente fuera normal considerando que ya iban varias noches que no despertaba en la playa.

En cuanto se ubicó en el espacio se levantó con calma, no queriendo apurar nada, tal vez temiendo o anticipando desde alguna parte de su instinto que se trataría de la última vez.

Sabía dónde acabaría. Siguiendo la que había sido la dinámica desde el principio, solo podría llegar hasta escasos segundos después del último momento que hubiera alcanzado a experimentar la última vez que soñó. Eso era algo que siempre conseguía frustrarlo dado que no tenía forma de buscar respuestas o explorar la playa por su cuenta. Siempre, sin falta, un impulso incomprensible lo hacía dirigirse hacia la orilla en busca de la chica a la que desconocía y a la cual se sentía atraído de un modo inexplicable.

Observó a Hikari danzando junto al mar esperando que se volteara a verlo, pero pasaron un par de minutos sin que diera muestra alguna de haber notado su presencia allí. Justo cuando pensó en llamarla, ella se giró con la propiedad de quien llega tarde a una cita como si estuviese perfectamente a tiempo, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después.

Yamato se dejó cautivar por sus ojos, esos ojos que habían sido la llave de todo, y esperó a despertar, pero los segundos siguieron pasando y acumulándose sin que la consciencia manifestara la intención de arrastrarlo entre sus garras hacia la realidad.

—Hola, Yamato-san.

—Hola —contestó, sorprendido de que se dirigiera a él—. ¿Tú… sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó inseguro, pues de alguna forma la sensación de que la chica había advertido su presencia desde mucho antes lo invadió del mismo modo en que había sabido casi desde la primera vez que soñó con ella que la conocía. No tenía sentido, solo era así, y algo le decía que tendría todavía menos sentido seguir cuestionándoselo.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu sueño. ¿Por qué no ibas a estar?

Aquello lo desconcertó más.

—¿Sabías…? —le tembló el labio y decidió abandonar la pregunta.

La chica seguía mirándolo aunque no estaba seguro de qué tanto le veía. Sus ojos eran tan acuciosos en el sueño como siempre le habían parecido en la vida real. Parecían capaces de leerte el alma si le dabas acceso a ella.

—¿Cómo sabes que esto es un sueño?

—Solo lo sé. Al igual que sabía que vendrías.

—¿Me esperabas?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Me parece que tú querías verme, pero no podías. ¿Tiene sentido para ti? —preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que lo entiendo.

De repente Yamato captó un extraño brillo por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía venir desde el suelo, desde algún punto cercano a los pies de Hikari, pero en cuanto enfocó la vista se dio cuenta de quien brillaba era ella. Una luz ascendía por sus piernas desdibujando su silueta y haciéndola desaparecer progresivamente como a un holograma.

Por un breve instante se asustó, creyendo que podría tratarse de una mala señal, pero le bastó buscar sus ojos con la mirada para darse cuenta de que ella no sentía nada ni parecía haberse percatado en lo absoluto de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—Entonces ya debo irme —se despidió ella.

—Lo sé —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras veía cómo la luz consumía el cuerpo de la chica hasta la cintura, generando la falsa ilusión de que estuviese flotando.

Se quedaron viendo en silencio como si ambos esperaran el momento en que el sueño se diluyera en el olvido y se consumieran sus últimos instantes juntos de igual modo que la llama de una vela al viento, pero justo cuando el brillo amenazaba ya con absorber el rostro de Hikari en un torbellino luminoso, la chica pronunció unas palabras que perseguirían a Yamato hacia el mundo real durante ese y un par de días más, haciéndolo dudar sobre si aquel episodio se trataba verdaderamente de un sueño.

—Por cierto, sé que fuiste tú quien escribió el mensaje.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

Ella no especificó cuál y, sin embargo, no hizo falta. Él entendió, entendió al igual que supo leer en su sonrisa —lo último que vio antes de que la luz lo cegara—, lo que ella no llegó a decir: Simplemente lo sabía.

Despertó acalorado y con la sensación de haber estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el sueño. De otro modo no se explicaba lo reseca que sentía la garganta ni la sensación de asfixia que se anidaba en su pecho.

«Sé que fuiste tú quien escribió el mensaje».

Rememoró las palabras de la chica con tal claridad que casi pudo escuchar su voz en la habitación; apenas un susurro engañoso de los que nunca estás seguro de si son reales o un juego de tu imaginación.

Poco a poco logró calmarse y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. En cuanto pudo conciliar el sueño, no soñó con ella, ni con ella ni con nada o nadie que pudiera recordar al día siguiente por lo menos.

Algunos meses después su carrera dio un gran salto y al poco tiempo emigró a Estados Unidos, radicándose allí luego de que una conocida productora les renovara el contrato a él y a su banda para un segundo disco. La vida simplemente siguió su curso y Yamato se dejó llevar por ella.

De vez en cuanto siguió preguntándose a lo largo de los años qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes; la manifestación del constante temor que nos acecha a los humanos de haber cometido un error irremediable, a pesar de lo inútil que resulta el pensamiento cuando sabemos de sobra que no podemos volver el tiempo atrás.

La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando recibió una invitación a la boda de Takeru y Hikari desde Japón, su tierra natal que llevaba tanto tiempo sin pisar a la que ahora tenía una excusa para retornar.

Aquello fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que había hecho lo correcto, y fue con tal constatación que las últimas reminiscencias de aquel extraño sueño se desvanecieron para siempre de sus recuerdos.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] La frase del inicio es importante porque al principio iba usar otra que apuntaba más al Takari, pero descubrí la que puse finalmente mientras veía una serie de abogados con mi hermana; sí, de abogados, y me pareció simplemente perfecta para este fic.

[2] Odaiba Kaihin Koen: Una de las dos playas disponibles en la zona urbana de Tokio.

[3] Frase extraída de la canción "Dreams" de Brandi Carlile. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, escuché muchas canciones para este fic y la de ella fue la que más me convenció por la letra aunque me resulta complejo imaginarla en la voz de Yamato porque la melodía no se me hace muy de su estilo, pero al final preferí dar prioridad a que la letra encajara con la forma en que él se sentía.

[4] Frase extraída de la canción "Not a love song" de Ross Lynch (o Austin Moon de la serie de Disney Channel "Austin & Ally"). Esta canción la elegí desde el principio para Takeru porque no es precisamente la más linda o romántica del mundo, lo que no quiere decir en lo absoluto que no crea que él le escribiría cosas preciosas a Hikari, pero me gustó para él porque siento que refleja muy bien sus sentimientos y tiene un estilo bien dinámico que siento que encaja con su personalidad porque no lo imagino cantando algo muy lento o nostálgico, sino más vivaz. Además, como plus, comienza con un piano.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Llegamos al final de esta pequeña-no-tan-pequeña historia.

 _ **Van,**_ espero no haberte decepcionado, o al menos no demasiado. Sé que me alejé bastante de tu pedido en algún punto, pero aunque lo intenté, no pude hacer que Yamato y Takeru se enfrentaran, no en este contexto. No digo que en otro no lo hicieran, pero aquí quise plasmar sus sentimientos (los de Yamato) como algo más platónico, y de ello hay una pista en el capítulo anterior.

Ojala que hayas disfrutado esta historia al menos una parte de lo mucho que yo disfruté escribiéndola para ti. Solo me resta aclarar que esto no sienta ningún precedente de que elija al Takari por encima del Yamakari (?)

Gracias a ti por comentar y a todas las personas que han leído y dejado reviews.

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
